Werwolf, Ratte, Hund und Hirsch Die Rumtreiber
by Mel Meria
Summary: Lily Evans und James Potter, wer kennt sie nicht? Aber wie war das damals eigentlich mit Harrys Eltern? Dies ist eine Geschichte über die tiefe Freundschaft vierer Gryffindors. Kommt mit in das 5. Schuljahr, wo sie beginnt ... Lily/James, die Marauder :
1. Ein anstrengendes Jahr

1. Ein anstrengendes Jahr

Dass das fünfte Schuljahr selbst für die Rumtreiber, die sonst nie lernten, kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde, wurde den Schülern spätestens am ersten Schultag klar.

„Sie kommen durch keine ZAG–Prüfung", sagte Professor McGonagall in Verwandlung grimmig zur Klasse, „ohne ernsthafte Praxis, Übung und Studium. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum jemand in dieser Klasse keinen ZAG in Verwandlung erlangen sollte, wenn er oder sie gründlich darauf hinarbeitet."

„Als wenn ich darauf hinarbeiten müsste", sagte James laut und ein überhebliches Grinsen zeichnete seine Züge. Lily sah ihn angewidert an und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nun gut, Potter, dann werden Sie uns sicherlich den ersten Zauber zeigen können. Wir beginnen heute mit Verschwindezaubern. Diese sind leichter als Beschwörungszauber, die Sie für gewöhnlich erst auf UTZ - Niveau versuchen werden, und dennoch gehören sie zur schwierigsten Magie, die beim ZAG geprüft wird. Mr. Potter, fangen Sie an", sagte sie streng und legte eine Schnecke auf sein Pult.

„Nichts leichter als das, Professor", erwiderte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln und kaum, dass er eine einfach Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab gemacht hatte, war die Schnecke verschwunden. Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er den ganzen Tag damit angab, was er konnte. Aber schlimmer war es für Lily, dass er so vieles, von dem mit dem er sich ständig brüstete, wirklich konnte. Es stimmte, dass er für Verwandlung nicht lernen musste, er war sowieso Klassenbester darin. Es stimmte, dass er ein hervorragender Jäger war, ohne den die Gryffindormannschaft wohl so manches Mal verloren hätte. Und es stimmte, dass ihm im Duellieren nur wenige Schüler das Wasser reichen konnten. Lily wusste all diese Dinge und hätte James nicht ständig mit seinem Können angegeben, hätte sie ihn vielleicht sogar dafür bewundert.

Sie selbst war Klassenbeste und stand James in kaum etwas nach, auch wenn sie grundsätzlich eine andere Arbeitshaltung an den Tag legte, als er. Er mochte ihr zwar in allen anderen Fächern gleichauf sein, aber Lily war stolz darauf, ihm in Zaubertränke voraus zu sein. Genau wie Severus Snape, ihr bester Freund und ein Schüler aus dem Haus Slytherin, war sie eine ausgezeichnete Tränkebrauerin, was Professor Slughorn ihr auch oft genug sagte. Nicht selten stieg ihr in seinem Unterricht die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie, _eine Muggelgeborene_, ausgerechnet die Lieblingsschülerin des Hauslehrers von Slytherin war. Aber es störte sie nicht, im Gegenteil, sie fand es beruhigend, dass es auch Slytherins gab, die nicht nach dem Kriterium „Reinblütigkeit" entschieden. Slytherins wie Snape. Durch ihre gemeinsame Vorliebe für Zaubertränke verbrachten Lily und er mehr Zeit miteinander, weil Slughorn es ihnen oft erlaubte, ihn während des späten Nachmittags in seinem Büro aufzusuchen und sich fort an fortgeschritteneren Tränken zu probieren. Meist waren sie insgeheim ein wenig genervt von ihrem ewig redenden Lehrer, doch da er es war, der ihnen die Zutaten besorgte und sie auch außerhalb des Unterrichtes in sein gemütliches Büro ließ, ließen sie sein Geplapper über sich ergehen.

Später, in Zauberkunst war es dasselbe wie in Verwandlung.

„Sie müssen bedenken", quiekte Professor Flitwick, „dass diese Prüfungen ihr Leben für die nächsten Jahre stark beeinflussen kann. Falls sie bis jetzt noch nicht über ihre spätere Berufslaufbahn nachgedacht haben, ist die Zeit dafür nun gekommen. Wir werden ab jetzt fleißiger denn je arbeiten, um den Forderungen gerecht zu werden, die bei den Prüfungen auf sie zu kommen."

Über eine Stunde lang wiederholten sie hiernach Aufrufezauber, die Professor Flitwick zufolge ganz sicher in den Prüfungen drankommen würden. Am Ende der Stunde bekamen sie so viele Hausaufgaben aufgehalst, dass einigen Schüler langsam Bedenken kamen, überhaupt genug Zeit zu haben, um noch ein wenig Essen herunterzuschlingen.

Als sie schließlich ein paar Stunden später von den Ländereien zurückkehrte, wo sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe gehabt hatte, schleppte die Klasse sich mit einer Tasche voller Hausaufgaben hinunter in die Kerker.

Dort fing Slughorn auch so gleich an, ihnen die heutige Aufgabe mitzuteilen. Seine brummige Stimme hallte durch den Kerker, der noch nicht wie so oft mit Rauchschwaden und Dämpfen gefüllt war, die das Sehen schwerer machten. „Heute mischen wir ein Gebräu, das bei den ZAG´s oft verlangt wird.", erklärte Slughorn und ging vor seinem Pult auf und ab. Seinen gewaltigen Bauch trug er vor sich, als sei er eine riesige Bowlingkugel. „Den Trunk des Friedens. Er lindert Ängste und dämpft Aufgeregtheit. Doch gehen Sie mit den Zutaten nicht allzu sorglos um, sonst werden Sie mit ihrem Trank einen tiefen Schlaf auslösen, aus dem manche nicht mehr erwachen werden. Also seien Sie vorsichtig und beginnen Sie."

Eifrig stellte Lily ihren Kessel auf, schlug das Zaubertränkebuch auf und holte die Zutaten für den Trunk des Friedens hervor. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte das Gemisch die gewünschte silbrige Farbe und als Slughorn an ihrem Tisch vorbeiwatschelte wurde sie auch sogleich dafür gelobt.

„Ah, Ms Evans", rief er und warf begeistert die Hände in die Luft. Lily wurde rot. „Natürlich haben Sie wie immer alles bestens im Griff. Eine so außerordentlich begabte Schülerin wie sie hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Es freut mich, dass Sie anscheinend erkannt haben, welche wunderbaren Dinge man mit so einem Zaubertrank bewirken kann!"

Und während er zum nächsten Tisch watschelte konnte Lily weiterhin leise „Wunderbar!" oder „so begabt...!" vernehmen. Mit immer noch etwas geröteten Wangen, jedoch äußerst zufrieden mit sich, beugte Lily sich wieder in ihr Buch um auch den letzten Teil des Zaubertrankes richtig herzustellen.

Gerade fügte sie die letzte Zutat hinzu, als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte. Sie wirbelte herum. Das erste, was sie sah, war Snape, über und über mit Spritzern seines Trankes bedeckt. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt, etwas das sie nicht gerne an ihm sah, weil es sie jedes mal stark daran erinnerte, wie einige andere Schüler aus Snapes Haus dreinblickten, wenn sie wütend waren. Und dann entdeckte sie auch, was Snape so wütend gemacht hatte. Sein Kessel war anscheinend explodiert, denn er lag umgekippt auf dem Boden vor dem Tisch, die Flüssigkeit darin war längst in einer großen Pfütze über den Boden verteilt und etwas, das wie die verkohlten Überreste eines magischen Feuerwerkkörpers aussah, lag darin.

„Ihr", presste Snape hervor, seine Stimme schien vor Wut zu versagen, und zeigte drohend auf zwei Jungen, die sich vor stillem Lachen krümmten. „Ihr-"

„Ja, Schniefelus, was willst du uns sagen? Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, dass wir dich nicht verstehen können, aber ich schätze einfach mal, dass der fettige Schleier um dich herum keine verständlichen Laute nach außen dringen lässt." Es war James, der da gesprochen hatte. Überheblich und arrogant wie immer grinste er Snape an. Auch Lily bebte nun vor Wut. Sie schritt auf James zu, in ihr brodelte es.

„Potter", presste Lily hervor und versuchte gar nichts erst zu verstecken, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute.

„Evans, schön dass du-" James wurde jäh unterbrochen von Lilys Hand, die sich schmerzhaft in seine linke Wange grub.

„Tat´s weh, Potter?", fragte Lily ruhig.

„Ich... ja!" James sah verärgert und verwundert zugleich aus. Fassungslos sah er sie an.

„Freut mich", sagte Lily und lächelte ihn an. Wütend sah James ihr hinterher, als sie zurück zu ihrem Kessel ging.

Am Ende der Stunde rief Slughorn Snape zu sich um ihm zu versichern, dass er den Zaubertrank noch einmal herstellen und die Probe ein wenige später als die anderen abgeben dürfte.

„Wie ich diesen aufgeblasenen Schnösel verabscheue", sagte Snape finster, als er sich mit Lily, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, auf den Weg zum Essen machte. „Irgendwann wird er dafür büßen, das schwöre ich!"


	2. Bei Slughorn zum Tee

2. Bei Slughorn zum Tee

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Während Lily und auch Remus, der –ganz zur Freude Lilys und zur Überraschung der restlichen Rumtreiber („Welche Schande, Moony. Du solltest dich wirklich schämen!")- wie sie zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war und so gerade am Anfang des Schuljahres besonders viel Arbeit hatten, brüteten besonders Sirius und James ständig über einem großen Stapel Pergamente, auf dem sie sämtliche ihre schon ausgeführten und noch geplanten Streiche aufgelistet hatten. Ihrer Meinung nach mussten sie die Rumtreiberehre wieder herstellen, die seit Remus Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler einen kleinen Knacks hatte. So kam es also, dass in den wenigen Wochen, die bis jetzt vergangen waren schon eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Streichen gespielt worden war. Professor McGonagall zum Beispiel war eines Tages fünf Minuten zu spät zum Verwandlungsunterricht gekommen, was –wie sogar der amtierende Schulsprecher angeblich bestätigt hatte- noch niemals in ihrer gesamten Laufbahn als Professorin der Fall gewesen war.

Als sie nämlich aus dem Lehrerzimmer heraustrat, war das erste, was sie sah, ein Eimer voll Stinksaft, der auf ihrem Kopf saß. Natürlich war ihr sofort klar gewesen, welche Schüler für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich gewesen waren und so hatten die Rumtreiber –einschließlich Remus, bei dem McGonagall nur den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von wegen „schlechter Einfluss" gemurmelt hatte - gleich in der ersten Woche nachsitzen müssen.

Doch die Stunden in McGonagalls Büro hatten Sirius und James nicht davon abgehalten, Filch in eine Besenkammer zu sperren, Snape auf dem Slytherintisch tanzen zu lassen (er hatte erst aufgehört, als sein Fuß in einer Schüssel mit Plumpudding steckte) und Stinkbomben in den Taschen einiger Slytherins zu deponieren.

Als die Strafen, die dafür auf sie zukamen, jedoch viel milder ausfielen oder teilweise gar nicht eintraten, änderte sich ihre Meinung über Remus „Vertrauensschülerkarriere", wie Sirius es gerne nannte, schlagartig.

„Weißt du, Moony, eigentlich ist es gar nicht mal so schlecht, dass du Vertrauensschüler bist", sagte Sirius über einen weiteren Pergamenthaufen gebeugt eines Abends. „So kannst du uns doch prima den Rücken freihalten!" Er grinste zufrieden.

„Hmmm", brummte Remus, der hinter einem dicken Buch mit der Aufschrift ´Alte Runen-leicht gemacht´ saß.

„Lernst du schon wieder, Moony?" James hatte sich von seinem Schachspiel mit Peter, der sowieso jedes Mal verlor, abgewandt und sah nun leicht spöttisch zu Remus herüber.

„Hmmm", brummte Remus ein zweites Mal.

„Streber", murmelte James grinsend.

„Das habe ich gehört, James."

***

„Evans-"

„Nein!"

„Aber-"

„Nein, Potter!"

„Ich will doch nur-"

„Ich aber nicht!"

„Komm schon-"

„Verzieh dich, Potter!"

„Hör mir nur mal kurz zu."

„Ich sagte: Verzieh dich, Potter!"

„Und ich sagte: Hör mir zu."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Erst wenn du mir zuhörst."

„Nein danke, kein Bedarf!"

„Aber es ist wichtig."

„Verschwinde!"

„Hör mir zu!"

„Hau ab!"

„Hör mir zu!"

„JETZT HAU ENDLICH AB, POTTER!"

„JETZT HÖR MIR EINMAL ZU, EVANS!"

Feindselig starrten Lily und James sich an.

„Was willst du?", fauchte sie ihn schließlich an.

„Also, es gibt viele Dinge, die ich will. Zum Beispiel ein Date mit dir und ein Date mit dir und-"

„Verschone mich, Potter. Was wolltest du mir so Dringendes sagen?" Genervt sah Lily auf die Uhr.

„Slughorn schickt mich. Er will dich sehen. Jetzt, in seinem Büro." Lily stöhnte auf. Das letzte, auf das sie jetzt Lust hatte, war mit Professor Slughorn Tee zu trinken und seinen Erzählungen zu lauschen: Nur allzu gerne erzählte er stundenlang von den vielen berühmten Persönlichkeiten, die er schon alle hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

„Wenn du keine Lust hast, könntest du natürlich auch mit mir an den See kommen. Ich würde schon eine passende Ausrede für Slughorn finden." Anzüglich grinste James sie an.

„Nein danke, Potter. Lieber Slughorns stundelanges Geschwafel, als auch nur eine Sekunde mit dir!" Lily machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte davon. Auf dem leeren Korridor bröckelte das arrogante Grinsen langsam von James Gesicht und hinterließ ein trauriges Lächeln.

***

Lily eilte zum See. Meist fand sie ihren besten Freund an dem von der Sonne erwärmten Ufer. So auch heute.

„Hey, Sev."

„Hey.", murmelte Severus und starrte weiter gedankenverloren auf den Riesenkraken, der seine Bahnen im See zog. Lily setzte sich direkt vor ihn, sodass er statt des Sees sie ansah.

„Sev, kommst du mit in Slughorns Büro?" Sie setzte einen Hundeblick auf. Er stöhnte genervt auf.

„Will er dich schon wieder voll quatschen? Du warst doch erst letzte Woche da."

„Ja. Er hat Potter zu mir geschickt." Bei James Namen zuckte Severus Kopf in die Höhe.

„Potter?" Er spuckte den Namen beinahe aus. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihn angeschrieen.", sagte Lily gleichgültig.

Snape blickte höchst zufrieden drein.

„Natürlich komm ich mit. Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass du den Schwafeleien ganz alleine ausgesetzt bist." Plötzlich war er bester Laune.

***

„Ah, Ms Evans. Und Mr Snape haben sie auch gleich mitgebracht. Wunderbar!" Slughorn klatschte höchst zufrieden in die Hände, als Lily und Severus sein Büro betraten. Er bedeutete ihnen, in den gemütlichen Ohrensesseln vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen und watschelte durch den Raum, auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch zu.

„Butterbier?", fragte er heiter und hielt zwei Flaschen ebendieses Getränkes in die Höhe. Höflich bejahten die beiden und er kam mit dem Butterbier, das er vor den beiden auf den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes stellte, und einer Flasche Feuerwhisky für sich selbst zurück. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das breite Sofa sinken und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun, es freut mich, dass sie gekommen sind. Mr Potter scheint sie erreicht zu haben." Er wandte sich bei diesen Worten Lily zu. „Er war ja ganz scharf auf den Job. Aber er sagte, sie würden vielleicht nicht kommen können, da sie eigentlich liebend gerne mit ihm an den See gegangen wären."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und Severus ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten, doch Slughorn schien das nicht zu bemerken.

„Ja ja, die Potters.", sagte er, als schwebe er in alten Erinnerungen. „Eine wunderbare Familie. Ich kenne sie natürlich alle." Seine Brust schien ein wenig anzuschwellen und Lily wunderte sich, dass die Knöpfe seiner Weste noch nicht abgesprungen und in alle Richtungen des Raumes geflogen waren. „Zum einen Harold Potter, der ehemalige Zaubereiminister. Ja, ich habe ihn persönlich getroffen. Netter Mann. Wir haben uns natürlich sofort blendend verstanden." Wieder lächelte er glückselig und griff dann in eine Schachtel gefüllter Pralinen, die geöffnet und halb leer vor ihm stand.

Und natürlich Michael und seine Frau... die berühmten Auroren. Wirklich nett. Gebildete Menschen, wissen gut bescheid, über das was da draußen so vorgeht. Tja, und dann der liebe James... äußerst begabt, das muss ich schon sagen. So ein liebenswürdiger, charmanter junger Mann."

Lily und Severus sahen sich an und wussten, dass sie dasselbe dachten. Lily verdrehte zu Snape die Augen. Er nickte zustimmend.

„Natürlich habe ich auch ihn schon in zu unseren netten kleinen Partys eingeladen. Aber er jedes Mal etwas vor. Hat viel zu tun mit Quidditsch... schließlich ist er ja der Kapitän. Da habe ich es aufgegeben ihn zu fragen. Wo wir schon beim Thema Party sind:", glücklich strahlte er sie an. „Die erste wird an Halloween stattfinden, hier in meinem Büro. Ich weiß, sie sind sicher schon ganz aufgeregt. Kommen sie doch in Verkleidung, das wird sicher interessant!"

Freundlich lächelte Lily und nickte dann ein wenig gezwungen.

„Natürlich werden wir viele Gäste haben... ein paar sehr angesehene Quidditschspieler und der Autor von ´Muggel –ihr Leben, ihre Welt´ werden auch dabei sein. Und sicherlich noch einige mehr." Wieder stopfte er sich eine Praline in den Mund.

Severus stieß Lily leicht den Ellenbogen in die Seite, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass es für ihn nun an der Zeit war, zu gehen.

„Ähm, Professor... wissen Sie, wir haben leider nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit... die ZAG´s, Sie wissen ja." Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

„Oh, natürlich, Ms Evans, natürlich. Ich alter, nerviger Professor halte sie noch von ihrem Studium ab... und ich weiß ja, wie viel es Ihnen bedeutet. Sie sind aber auch außerordentlich begabt. Dieser Trank, den sie in der letzten Stunde gebraut haben-" Slughorn geriet mal wieder in eine seiner endlosen Erzählungen und so schnitt Lily ihm das Wort ab.

„Natürlich halten sie mich nicht von meinem Studium ab, Professor und sie nerven mich auch nicht", log Lily. „Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los." Sie schritt zur Tür, Severus im Schlepptau, und öffnete sie rasch. Mit einem Fuße auf dem Korridor drehte sich noch einmal um und rief ein kurzes „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor". Slughorn winkte fröhlich und schon war die Tür hinter Lily und Snape zugefallen.

„Was meinst du, wie lange wird es dauern, bis er mich das nächste mal rufen lässt?", fragte Lily. Severus grinste.


	3. Hirsch, Hund und Ratte

3. Hirsch, Hund und Ratte

Lily saß in ihrem Schlafsaal über einen Stoß Notizen gebeugt. Sie murmelte leise vor sich hin und kritzelte immer weiter auf ein Blatt Pergament. Wie beiläufig sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr - und erschrak. Es war ein Treffen der Vertrauensschüler angesetzt und sie hatte die Zeit völlig vergessen, während sie die Zaubertrankhausaufgaben gemacht hatte.

„Mist!", fluchte Lily, legte die Notizen bei Seite und stürzte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und sah gerade noch Remus Rücken, der aus dem Portraitloch stieg.

„Hey Evans", sagte James, der alleine auf einem Sessel saß und sich sofort durch die Haare gefahren war, lässig.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte sie kalt.

„Ein Date", sagte er sofort.

„Tja, dann such dir wen, der dumm genug ist mit dir auszugehen. Ich denke, deine Arroganz könnte auf mich abfärben, du tropfst ja schon fast vor Selbstliebe. Also, wenn du gestattest, gehe ich jetzt."

„Schade Evans, du verpasst was.", sagte er arrogant grinsend.

„Ja. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich unbedingt miterleben will, wie du mich irgendwann _zu Tode nervst_", sagte sie kühl und verschwand auf den Gang.

Sie eilte durch die Korridore und traf auf Remus.

„Hey Rem, mal wieder Vollmond?", fragte sie und sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Hmm", murmelte er.

„Ich hoffe, es wird nicht so schlimm", sagte sie und drückte mutmachend seine Schulter.

„Danke", sagte Remus leise und er war ihr wirklich dankbar.

„Ist doch klar.", erwiderte sie sanft, klopfte ihm noch einmal sanft lächelnd auf die Schulter und eilte weiter zum Vertrauensschülertreffen. Sie kam auch gerade noch rechtzeitig an.

Das Treffen war nicht besonders interessant. Sie erhielten nur die üblichen Anweisungen von den Schulsprechern und einige Zettel, die sie im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum anbringen sollten. Doch Lily war dennoch voller Enthusiasmus, was ihre neue Aufgabe anging und konnte es kaum erwarten, ihren neuen Posten kennen zu lernen.

Relativ spät lag sie an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett und dachte an Remus, der in der heulenden Hütte wahrscheinlich gerade ziemlich litt.

***

Remus fühlte sich ausgelaugt, wie immer wenn Vollmond war. Er würde an diesem Abend wieder ein Werwolf werden und der Gedanke bereitete ihm nicht gerade Freude. Die Verwandlungen waren sehr schmerzhaft und wenn er ein Werwolf war, hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und erwachte so morgens meist mit Kratzern und Bissen, die er sich alle selbst zugefügt hatte. Zwar kam Madame Pomfrey dann sofort um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und zu versorgen, doch die Qualen, die er verspürte, das Gefühl, dass seine Haut auseinander riss und das Monster offenbarte, das er so fürchtete, konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Nicht Madame Pomfrey. Nicht James, Sirius und Peter. Nein, nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore.

Er wusste, dass er James, Sirius, Peter und auch Lily leid tat. Doch er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Er hasste sich selbst, für das was er war. Hasste das Monster, das einmal im Monat in ihm erwachte. Hasste die Angst, jemanden zu verletzten, während er ein Werwolf war. Er würde es sich niemals verzeihen können wenn er während seiner Verwandlung einen Unschuldigen verletzen oder sogar töten würde.

Er seufzte laut auf.

„Alles klar, Moony?", fragte Sirius, der auf einem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Zauberschach gegen James spielte. Bis auf die Rumtreiber war der Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum vollkommen leer. Remus war erleichtert darüber. So würde er sich keine blöden Ausreden ausdenken müssen. Seit seine Freunde wussten, dass Remus ein Werwolf war, war es für ihn viel einfacher geworden, dies zu vertuschen, denn James, Sirius und Peter deckten ihn.

„Ich muss gleich zum Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey wartet sicher schon.", sagte er und seine Augen glänzten traurig. Er erhob sich und schritt zum Portraitloch hinüber.

„Wird nicht so schlimm werden diesmal, Moony. Da bin ich ganz sicher!", sagte Sirius und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Remus zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben und verschwand dann mit einem „Bis dann, Jungs" aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Bis gleich, Remus", flüsterte Sirius so leise James zu, dass der Werwolf es nicht mehr hörte.

Remus war unterdessen im Krankenflügel angekommen, wo Madame Pomfrey ihn schon erwartete.

„So mein Lieber", sagte sie und sah in mitleidig an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn andere ihn bemitleideten. „Ist es heute wohl mal wieder so weit? Ich hoffe, es wird nicht so schlimm, dieses mal. Letztes Mal waren Sie ja wirklich schrecklich zugerichtet."

An dem Vollmond vor einem Monat war der menschliche Remus sehr aufgewühlt gewesen, da sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste einen Tag zuvor das Thema Werwolf durchgenommen hatten und ihn die Angst plagte, dass jemand sein Geheimnis entdecken könnte, nun wo alle genauestens über die Anzeichen unterrichtet wurden.

Die schlechte Stimmung hatte sich auch auf den Werwolf in ihm übertragen und er hatte sich selber so schlimm verletzt, wie nur selten zuvor.

„Das hoffe ich auch", murmelte Remus abwesend.

Gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey machte er sich auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide. Dort drückte er den Knoten am Stamm, verabschiedete sich kurz von Madame Pomfrey, die ihm viel Glück wünschte und betrat den Geheimgang unter dem wilden Baum, der ihn in die heulende Hütte führte. Die drei Personen, die unter dem Tarnumhang hinter ihm her schlichen, bemerkte er nicht.

In der heulenden Hütte zog er sich das T-shirt aus, damit es nicht, wie bei seinen ersten Verwandlungen zeriss, und legte sich auf das halb zerfetzte Bett. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was ihm unweigerlich bevorstand.

„Na Moony, hast es ja richtig ´gemütlich´ hier" ,sagte eine bekannte Stimme mit einem leicht ironischen Ton.

Voller Panik riss Remus die Augen auf und erblickte Sirius, der sich begeistert in dem verstaubten Raum umsah, in dem einzig und allein das Himmelbett stand, auf dem Remus lag. Neben ihm stand James, der ihn grinsend anblickte und hinter den beiden, als würde er sich verstecken, ein verängstigter Peter.

Panisch versuchte der Werwolf, seinen Blick richtig zu fokussieren, was ihm momentan mehr als schwer fiel. Wie, bei Merlins Barte, waren seine Freunde nur auf die selbstmörderische Idee gekommen, _hierher _zu kommen?

„RAUS!", schrie er und starrte seine Freunde entsetzt an. Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Er hatte ihnen sooft zu Herzen gelegt, niemals auch nur in die Nähe der Heulenden Hütte zu kommen, wenn Vollmond war. Und der Wolf, der sich immer stärker in ihm bemerkbar machte, steigerte seine Wut noch.

"Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, hierher zu kommen, wo ihr doch genau wisst, dass ich in ein paar Minuten zu einem WERWOLF werde? Ein Werwolf, der euch durchaus ohne weiteres UMBRINGEN wird?"

Sirius, James und Peter sahen ziemlich erschrocken aus. So wütend hatten sie Remus noch nie gesehen. Sie hatten zwar damit gerechnet, dass er im ersten Moment in Panik ausbrechen würde, doch sein Ausbruch war heftiger, als sie erwartet hatten- und auch keinesfalls zu Ende.

„Was steht ihr da denn wie angewurzelt rum?", schrie Remus, außer sich. „LAUFT!"

„Ähm Moony...", begann Sirius vorsichtig, doch Remus ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Nichts Moony. NICHTS MOONY. Ihr verschwindet jetzt hier und zwar SOFORT!"

„Moony, das ist schon ok, wir...", versuchte es auch James, doch auch er konnte nicht zu Ende reden.

„Von Sirius hätte ich es vielleicht noch gedacht. Aber ich dachte DU wärst wenigstens vernünftig genug, nicht hierher zu kommen!"

„Aber wir wollten doch nur..."

„Was wolltet ihr? Nur mal sehen, wie ich mich verwandle? Ach, das ist ja auch so INTERESSANT zu sehen, wie ich zu einem Monster werde. Wen kümmert es schon, wie ich mich fühle, wenn ich am Ende meine Freunde auf dem Gewissen hab? Ist doch egal, dass ihr dabei _draufgehen _könntet! Aber nein, warum nicht Remus bei seiner Verwandlung zugucken? Warum habt ihr nicht gleich noch EIN PAAR ANDERE mitgebracht, damit ich die auch noch zerfleische?"

In seiner Stimme, deren Lautstärke immer weiter anstieg, lag beißender Zynismus.

„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt!", rief Sirius, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und sofort war es still in der Heulenden Hütte.

„Tut mir ja echt leid Remus, dass wir dir so einen Schrecken eingejagt haben. Wir hätten es dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, aber wir dachten eine Überraschung wäre besser. Tja, so kann man sich täuschen." Man konnte Sirius ansehen, dass Remus absolut nicht so reagiert hatte, wie er es gerne gewollt hatte.

„Was sagen?", fragte Remus und es graute ihm ein wenig vor der Antwort. Waren die drei etwa auch -? Doch das konnte nicht sein, oder?

„Wir sind Animagi, Remus."


	4. Hirsch, Hund und Ratte Teil 2

4. Hirsch, Hund und Ratte - Teil 2

„Ihr seid- Ach komm, hör auf Scherze zu machen, das hier ist ernst.", sagte Remus ärgerlich.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Remus.", sagte nun James ruhig.

„Ja klar und ich bin Merlin, oder was? Ihr wisst ganz genau, dass man ein sehr guter und außerdem _erwachsener_ Zauberer sein muss, um ein Animagus zu werden. Ihr seid FÜNFZEHN. Die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer schaffen die Verwandlung noch nicht mal. Und dann kommt ihr, als drei Fünfzehnjährige, die die Schule noch nicht abgeschlossen haben und behauptet, ihr wäret Animagi. Ihr erwartet ja wohl nicht, dass ich das witzig finde... oder noch besser: dass ich es _glaube_.", Remus wurde wieder wütend.

„Na ja... eigentlich schon. Sirius und ich sind schließlich zwei Zauberer von außerordentlicher Intelligenz, Klassenbeste und haben dazu noch eine große soziale Ader. Peter hat es mit ein bisschen Hilfe von uns auch geschafft.", sagte James und grinste.

„HÖRT AUF MIT DEN SCHERZEN, SONST- "

„Was meint ihr", fragte Sirius an die anderen beiden gewandt, Remus Geschrei völlig ignorierend, „Sollen wir´s ihm beweisen?" Er bekam zustimmendes Nicken.

„Okay. Eins... Zwei... und.. DREI!", rief Sirius.

Remus klappte der Mund auf und seine Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Faszination, völliger Ungläubigkeit und Erstaunen.

„Ihr... nein, das kann nicht... wie...", stammelte er und starrte auf den prächtigen Hirsch, den schwarzen Hund und die kleine Ratte, die ihn erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Vor seinen Augen wurden sie wieder zu James, Sirius und Peter.

„Ihr... seid wirklich Animagi.", sagte Remus ehrfurchtsvoll. „Aber... WARUM?"

„Das ist jetzt keine ernst gemeinte Frage, oder?", fragte James ungläubig. Doch als er in Remus ratloses Gesicht sah, konnte er sich die Antwort denken und grinste ungläubig.

„Also... du bist ein Werwolf", begann James umständlich, sodass Remus die Augen verdrehte und er nur erneut breit grinste. „Und als wir das in der zweiten Klasse erfahren haben, wollten wir dir auf jeden Fall helfen. Wir wussten nur leider nicht wie. Wir haben mindestens tausend Bücher über Werwölfe durchforstet."

„So viele hatte ich in meinem gesamten Leben davor nicht gelesen!", warf Sirius ein.

James grinste.

„Ja. Na jedenfalls, haben wir dann irgendwann heraus gefunden, dass Werwolfsbisse nur für Menschen, nicht aber für_ Tiere_ gefährlich sind. Da war natürlich klar, dass wir uns irgendwie in Tiere verwandeln müssten, denn dann könnten wir an Vollmond bei dir sein. Wir haben noch ein bisschen nachgeforscht. Schließlich kam uns etwas über Animagi an die Ohren. Seitdem versuchten wir, heraus zu bekommen, wie man ein Animagus wird. Das Problem ist, dass es weder in der normalen, noch in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek Bücher gibt, die erklären, wie genau man sich verwandelt. Wir haben natürlich versucht, total ´unauffällig´ McGonagall auszuquetschen, sie ist ja schließlich auch ein Animagus. Hat aber alles nichts gebracht. Doch dann entdeckte Sirius bei sich zu Hause ein Buch, das genauer auf die Art und Weise der Verwandlung eingeht. Vom Ministerium ist es schon lange verboten worden, aber das schert Sirius Eltern natürlich kein bisschen. Wir beschlossen also, einen Versuch zu starten. Das war in den Sommerferien zwischen der dritten und vierten Klasse. Seitdem haben wir es probiert und dann hat es vor zwei Wochen endlich geklappt."

„Ihr habt das... für _mich_ getan?", fragte Remus leise und starrte seine Freunde ungläubig an.

„Natürlich, für wen denn sonst? Oder siehst du hier irgendwo noch ´n anderen Werwolf?", fragte Sirius und grinste leicht.

„Aber... warum habt ihr nie was gesagt?", fragte Remus, er hatte seine Fassung immer noch nicht wieder erlangt.

„Na ja, wir wollten nicht, dass du am Ende enttäuscht bist, wenn es doch nicht klappt.", sagte Sirius entschuldigend. „Es ist nämlich echt schwer! Aber da wir ja so überaus schlau sind, hat´s geklappt.", setzte er noch hinzu und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Ihr seid...", sagte Remus und starrte seine Freunde an, die mit einer gewaltigen Standpauke rechneten. „...unglaublich. Ihr habt das wirklich für mich getan? Für den blöden Streber, der einmal im Monat zum Monster wird?"

Sirius und James sahen ein wenig verlegen drein, aber Sirius lächelte.

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Remus. Du bist unser Freund und wir helfen dir." Einen Moment lang schwieg er, dann setzte er grinsend noch hinzu: „Auch wenn du ein Streber bist." Remus lächelte leicht.

„Nein, das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Es hat noch nie jemand etwas Vergleichbares für mich getan... Danke." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden, aber aus seinen Augen sprach die Dankbarkeit, die er in diesem Moment nicht ausdrücken konnte.

James, Sirius und Peter grinsten breit.

„Immer wieder gerne, Moony", meinte James lässig und steckte Remus mit seinem Grinsen an. Kurz starrte er die drei neugierig an, dann platze es aus ihm heraus:

„Aber, dass ihr wirklich Animagi seid... könnt ihr mir das noch mal zeigen?"

„Ach Moony, dafür, dass du uns eben noch angeschrieen hast, bist du jetzt aber ganz schön gut drauf.", sagte Sirius und grinste ihn frech an.

„Ja, ich weiß... ich hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen, aber ich habe einen Moment lang wirklich gedacht, ihr wärt lebensmüde geworden... was ja nicht unbedingt so eine große Neuigkeit wäre.", sagte er und lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken an all die Regeln, die die Marauder in ihrer Schulzeit schon gebrochen hatten.

„Aber ich konnte ja schließlich nicht ahnen, was ihr vorhabt. Ich hab mich einfach erschrocken, als-"

Remus brach plötzlich ab und stöhnte leise auf. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„Es... geht los!", konnte Remus gerade noch mühsam hervorpressen, bevor die Verwandlung begann.


	5. Wenn der Werwolf erwacht

5. Wenn der Werwolf erwacht

James blickte starr auf seinen Freund, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Büschel dichten, braunen Haares sprossen aus seinem Oberkörper und seinen Beinen. Sein Gesicht zog sich in die Länge und wurde zu einer großen, hässlichen Schnauze. Remus karamellbraune Augen, die Qualen offenbarten, wurden bernsteinfarben. Und dann stand er vor ihnen, der Werwolf, die Schnauze zum Himmel gerichtet, der durch die Decke nicht zu sehen war.

„James, verwandele dich!", schrie Sirius ihm zu, doch James starrte nur auf den Werwolf, der nun laut aufjaulte.

„James, mach schon", schrie Sirius panisch. Doch immer noch regte James sich nicht. Er war von dem Anblick seines Freundes, der nun als ausgewachsener Werwolf vor ihnen stand, wie betäubt. Sirius rannte zu ihm hinüber und schüttelte ihn unsanft. Der Werwolf weitete seine Nase, als wittere er etwas. Für ein paar Augenblicke stand er einfach ruhig da, dann bleckte er auf einmal die langen Zähne und knurrte unheilvoll. Endlich schien James aus seiner Trance zu erwachen.

Sofort verwandelte er sich in den majestätischen Hirsch mit dem braunen Fell. Sirius tat es ihm nach. Peter hatte sich schon verwandelt und so standen dort ein Hirsch, ein Hund und eine Ratte einem Werwolf gegenüber. James, Sirius und Peter hatten sich vorher genau abgesprochen, wie sie nach dem Verwandeln weiter vorgehen wollten. Zuerst einmal würden sie ausprobieren wie gut sie Remus im Griff hatten.

***

Remus spürte, dass die Verwandlung begann.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Sinne schärften, nahm plötzlich genau den Geruch zweier Menschen und eines kleinen Tieres wahr, die direkt in seiner Nähe waren. Das Tier war ihm egal, er würde ihm nichts tun. Doch die Menschen wollte er haben. Er konnte ganz genau den Geruch der beiden ausmachen. Sie rochen gut, sie rochen nach Beute_. _Gerade, als er sich den Menschen nähern wollte, war der Geruch plötzlich verschwunden. An seiner Stelle roch er ganz deutlich zwei Tiere.

Er sah den großen Hirsch, den Hund und die kleine Ratte. Sie musste er nicht jagen.

Sie waren sein Rudel.

***

James wunderte sich, dass Remus sie nicht angriff. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet. Stattdessen stand er da und heulte den Vollmond an, der durch ein kleines, verstaubtes Fenster im Dach fiel. Er blickte Sirius an, der den Werwolf in seiner Hundegestalt durchgehend beobachtete. Er blickte auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte. Der Hund trottete auf das Bett zu, auf dem Remus vorhin noch gelegen hatte und rollte sich darauf zusammen.

James, der sich mittlerweile einigermaßen daran gewöhnt hatte, auf vier Beinen zu stehen, versuchte, sich in eine gemütliche Lage zu bringen. Die kleine Ratte hatte sich längst ein Plätzchen neben Sirius gesucht. So lagen die drei da und ließen den Werwolf nicht aus den Augen.

***

Als Remus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, sah er als erstes in die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er sah sich um. Er war noch immer in der heulenden Hütte und der gestrige Abend fiel ihm wieder ein. Dass seine Freunde Animagi geworden waren, nur für ihn. Dass sie die Nacht über bei ihm geblieben waren, um ihm Schmerzen zu ersparen.

Und tatsächlich hatte sein Körper nicht wie üblich lange, tiefe Kratzer, sondern nur ein paar kleine Schrammen.

„Morgen, ich-", er brach ab, als er Sirius sah. Sein Haar stand wild zu allen Seiten ab und an seinem Oberarm war eine tiefe Wunde zu sehen, die noch ein wenig blutete. „Bei Merlin, war ich das?", fragte er panisch.

„Ach, komm schon Moony, das ist nicht so wild. _Ich_ halte so was locker aus. Du warst übrigens ziemlich ruhig gestern. Hast uns nur einmal gekratzt, weil wir dich davon abhalten wollten, dich selbst zu verletzten. Aber sonst warst du ein echt friedlicher Werwolf." Er zwinkerte.

James nickte zustimmend.

„Ja. Ich hab´s mir viel schlimmer vorgestellt, als es war."

„Ich hatte gestern auch einen guten Tag. Ich hatte nicht mehr soviel Angst vor der Verwandlung wie sonst. Außerdem war ich total glücklich, weil ihr für mich zu Animagi geworden seid. Die gute Stimmung hat sich anscheinend auf den Wolf in mir" Remus schnitt eine Grimasse, „übertragen. Die nächsten Male wird´s bestimmt wieder schlimmer."

„Ja, glaube ich auch", sagte Sirius grinsend und Remus sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du wirst nämlich voller Sorge sein." Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Na ja", druckste James herum. „Wir dachten, wenn wir eh schon alle Tiere sind, könnten wir doch... also... Sirius, sag doch auch mal was!"

„James will damit sagen, dass wir nächstes Mal bei Vollmond mit dir aus der Heulenden Hütte in den verbotenen Wald und auf die Ländereien gehen werden. James und ich sind als Tiere groß genug, um dich im Zaum zu behalten. Wir passen schon auf, dass du nichts anstellst.", half Sirius James.

„Nein!", stieß Remus aus. „Nein, das können wir nicht machen, Sirius! Wenn ich jemanden beißen würde... das würde ich mir nie verzeihen!"

„Ja, schon klar. Deswegen gibt es ja James und mich. Peter ist so klein, dass er ohne weiteres den Knoten an der peitschenden Weide drücken kann. Das ist doch perfekt!", erklärte Sirius begeistert.

„Aber-"

„Nichts aber, Moony. Wir müssen ja schließlich auch unseren Spaß haben. Nachdem wir diese Meisterleistung an Verwandlungsarbeit vollbracht haben, haben wir uns das ja wohl redlich verdient. Was glaubst du, was wir als Tiere alles machen können... Wenn ein Schüler zufällig aus dem Fenster guckt, sieht er nur ein paar Tiere, die auf den Ländereien herum laufen."

„Aber, wir können doch nicht- "

„Und ob wir können", sagte Sirius. „Wirst ja sehen. Und jetzt wechseln wir bitte das Thema. Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam los. Keine Ahnung, was Poppy denkt, wenn sie uns hier entdeckt."

Er erhob sich. Remus wollte noch einmal auf das Thema „Waldspaziergänge mit einem Werwolf" zurückkommen, doch Sirius brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum schweigen.

„Tschüss Remus"

„Tschüss"

„Bis nachher, Moony"

„Bis dann"

„Wir sehen uns, Alter"

„Alles klar!"

Nachdem sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatten, machten sich Peter, James und Sirius schleunigst auf den Weg ins Schloss, um nicht von der Schulkrankenschwester erwischt zu werden.

***

Als Madame Pomfrey in der heulenden Hütte erschien und erstaunt feststellte, dass er ja nur ein paar kleine Kratzer davon getragen hatte, grinste Remus in sich hinein und murmelte etwas von einem „guten Tag". Ja, das war es wirklich gewesen, ein verdammt guter Tag.


	6. Ein wahrer Freund

6. Ein wahrer Freund

In den nächsten Tagen war die Stimmung zwischen den vier Rumtreibern noch ausgelassener und fröhlicher als sonst, und das obwohl sie schon eine ausgesprochen enge Freundschaft hegten. Ständig steckten sie geheimnisvoll die Köpfe zusammen, als planten sie etwas. Und genau das taten sie auch. Leise genug, damit kein anderer Schüler etwas davon mitbekam, besprachen sie ihre Pläne für den nächsten Vollmond, der –ganz zu ihrer Zufriedenheit- wohl an einem Wochenende am Himmel erscheinen würden. Keiner der Gryffindors würde Fragen stellen, wenn die Rumtreiber am nächsten Tag bis in die Mittagszeit hinein im Bett blieben, denn das war man von ihnen schon gewöhnt.

Es wusste zwar keiner, was genau die vier Unruhestifter des Nachts außerhalb ihres Bettes trieben, aber dass sie nicht einfach einen schönen Spaziergang machen und den Mond bewundern wollten, war allen klar.

Tatsächlich schlichen James, Sirius, Remus und Peter in den tiefen Nachstunden, wenn das ganze Schloss ruhig war, durch die dunklen Gänge. Meist führten sie einen ihrer Streiche durch, doch das ein oder andere Mal waren sie auch schon durch das Loch im Buckel der einäugigen Hexe geschlüpft und hatten sich auf den Weg in die Vorratskammer des Honigtopfes gemacht. Dort hatten sie sich ein paar Süßigkeiten genommen, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken. Doch klauen wollten sie nicht (sie alle hielten das für unter dem Rumtreiberniveau), deshalb hatten sie auf einem Karton am Fuße der Treppe ein wenig Geld hinterlegt, das dann am nächsten Tag von dem verblüfften Besitzer des Süßigkeitenladens gefunden worden war, der sich nicht erklären konnte, wie es dahin und ein kleiner Teil seiner Ware dort weg gekommen war.

Die Falltür im Boden, durch die die Rumtreiber zuvor gekommen waren, war nicht mehr zu sehen.

***

Anfang Oktober erschienen zwei Aushänge am schwarzen Brett im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, die für viel Aufsehen sorgten. Der erste von ihnen kündigte das erste Hogsmeadewochenende an, das Mitte November stattfinden sollte. Der zweite stammte von James persönlich und lautete:

_Liebe Gryffindors,_

_da letztes Jahr nach einer erfolgreichen Quidditchsaison leider einige unserer Spieler Hogwarts verlassen haben, setzte ich hiermit für nächsten Samstag die Auswahlspiele für den Hüter und zwei der drei Jäger an. Bitte findet euch nach dem Mittagessen auf dem Quidditchfeld ein._

_Bei weiteren Fragen könnt ihr euch gerne an mich persönlich wenden. Ich freue mich auf drei begabte neue Spieler._

_James Potter, Quidditchkapitän_

Aufgeregt schnatternde Gryffindors drängelten sich vor dem Aushang und diskutierten mit ihren Freunden.

„Meinst du, ich sollte mich bewerben?", piepste ein kleiner Junge aus der zweiten Klasse seinem Freund zu, der ganz begeistert schien.

James freute sich zwar einerseits, dass er schon am Ende des Tages so zahlreiche Anmeldungen für die Auswahlspiele erhalten hatte, doch schon jetzt war ihm klar, dass es sehr nervenaufreibend werden würde, die guten von ihnen herauszupicken. Er stellte sich auf ein stundenlanges Training ein, bei dessen Ende er wohl oder übel heiser sein würde. Doch bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, Slytherin im Quidditch zu schlagen, schien ihm das ein gerechter Preis.

***

Lily gehörte zu den wenigen Gryffindors, die sich an diesem Nachmittag nicht um das schwarze Brett drängelten. Auch sie freute sich auf das Hogsmeadewochenende, doch hatte sie als Vertrauensschülerin schon einige Tage vorher davon erfahren. Das einzige, was ihr an dem Wochenende im Dorf nicht behagte, war die Tatsache, dass James sie sicher wieder nach einem Date fragen würde. Und wer James Potter kannte, der wusste: Er gab niemals auf.

So wunderte sich Lily natürlich kein bisschen darüber, James plötzlich höchstpersönlich vor sich stehen zu sehen.

„Na Evans. Gehst du auch nach Hogsmeade?", fragte er so cool wie möglich und fuhr sich lässig durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar.

„Was geht dich das an, Potter?", fauchte sie zurück, ohne dabei von dem Buch aufzublicken, das aufgeschlagen auf ihrem Schoß lag.

„Mehr als du denkst, Evans", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Entsetzt fuhr ihr Kopf nach oben. James war Lilys Gesicht sehr nahe gekommen. Viel zu nah für Lilys Geschmack.

„Verschwinde, Potter", knurrte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an.

Er grinste nur.

„Wenn du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehst, tu ich gerne alles, was du willst." Er grinste sie an und sie verdrehte nur genervt die Augen.

„Du stehst mir im Licht, Potter. Würdest du bitte deinen bescheuerten Hintern da wegbewegen und mich nicht weiter beim Lernen behindern?" Lilys Stimme war zuckersüß, doch ihre grünen Augen starrten ihn voller Verachtung an.

„Evans, hast du nicht verstanden, was ich gesagt habe? Geh mit mir nach Hogsmeade und ich tu was du willst. Aber großzügig, wie ich bin, biete ich dir noch eine zweite Möglichkeit." Er näherte sich wieder ihrem Gesicht und grinste sie anzüglich an.

„Küss mi..." KLATSCH. James hatte seinen Satz nicht einmal zuende bringen können, bevor Lilys Hand ihn hart an der Wange getroffen hatte.

„Niemals, Potter", presste sie hervor und bedachte ihn mit einem angewiderten Blick. „Niemals! Eher knutsche ich mit Malfoy rum, als dass ich dich auch nur ein einziges Mal anlächle. Ich hasse dich verdammt noch mal und das wird so bleiben, das garantiere ich dir! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich, Potter, ich will deinen Anblick nicht mehr länger ertragen müssen!"

Einen Moment hatte James nur erstarrt auf der Stelle gestanden, doch nun machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte die Treppe hoch in die Jungenschlafsäle.

Peter war schon dort und fütterte seine fette Kröte, Stinky war ihr Name, die quakend auf seinem Bett saß. Als er James Gesicht sah, stand er von seinem Bett auf und setzte sich zu seinem Freund, der sich auf sein Himmelbett (es war in den Gryffindorfarben bezogen) hatte sinken lassen.

„James...ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Peter schüchtern.

„Ja... nein."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann begann James seinem Freund zu erzählen.

„Es war Lily... ich habe sie nach einem Date gefragt, wie immer, und dann sagte sie, ich solle verschwinden. Ich habe gesagt, ich verschwinde nur, wenn sie mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommt oder mich küsst. Ich hatte den Satz gar nicht richtig zuende gesbracht, da hat sie mich geohrfeigt. Und dann hat sie mir an den Kopf geworden, sie würde lieber mit _Malfoy_ rumknutschen, als mich auch nur anzulächeln. _Malfoy_!" Seufzend sah James seinen Freund an.

„Warum hasst sie mich bloß?", murmelte er leise und raufte sich die Haare.

Vorsichtig legte Peter James eine Hand auf die Schulter. James benutzte nur selten Lilys Vornamen. Meist dann, wie Peter wusste, wenn eine Abfuhr ihrerseits ihn besonders schlimm getroffen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dich wirklich hasst, James." Ungläubig sah James ihn an.

„Aber sie hat doch-"

„Vielleicht hasst sie dich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Aber ich denke, du solltest nicht aufgeben. Versuch es weiter, vielleicht klappt es irgendwann. Wie sagst du noch immer? Ein James Potter gibt niemals auf!" Mutmachend drückte er ihm einmal kurz die Schulter, lächelte ihn an, dann stand er auf, holte Stinky von seinem Bett und trat zur Tür.

„Peter?" Peter blickte auf.

„Danke.", sagte James.

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da, oder?" Und er öffnete die Tür und überließ James seinen Gedanken. Nicht oft kam es vor, dass der schüchternste der Rumtreiber derjenige war, der einem seiner Freunde Mut machte. Doch James war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er es in diesem Moment getan hatte.


	7. Eine neue Mannschaft

7. Eine neue Mannschaft, oder: Wie Remus ein Stück Schönheit des Planeten rettet

An dem Samstag, für den James die Quidditschauswahlspiele angesetzt hatte, herrschte strahlender Sonnenschein und nicht, wie es sonst oft zu dieser Jahreszeit der Fall war, Regen oder Hagel. James war voller Energie, als er sich am Gryffindortisch niederließ, einen verschlafenen Sirius hinter sich her schlurfend.

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das heute gut laufen wird, Tatze.", mampfte er mit vollem Mund. „Sogar das Wetter ist perfekt. Und vielleicht kommt Evans ja zugucken.", setzte er noch hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Die schlimme Abfuhr, die er erst ein paar Tage zuvor von ihr erhalten hatte, war für ihn schnell vergessen gewesen. Er hatte beschlossen, sich Peters Rat zu Herzen zu nehmen und so hatte er Lily gleich am nächsten Tag wieder nach einem Date gefragt. Peter war der einzige, der wusste wie sehr James wirklich unter Lilys Ohrfeige und ihrer Abfuhr gelitten hatte. Lily verzweifelte also weiterhin bei den erfolglosen Versuchen, James abzuwimmeln und ihm einigermaßen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Bester Laune machte James sich nach dem er gefrühstückt hatte auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er Remus treffen wollte, dem er versprochen hatte, ihn für Zaubereigeschichte abzufragen. Vielleicht würde er auf dem Weg ja auch noch an Lily vorbeikommen, dachte er sich insgeheim. Schließlich hatte er noch kein Date für das Hogsmeadewochenende.

Und tatsächlich: Als James den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand er nur eine Person darin: Lily Evans. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und war anscheinend in ein Buch vertieft. Leise ging er von hinten auf sie zu. Einen Moment lang starrte er nur wie gefesselt auf ihre dunkelroten Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen über den Rücken glitten. Dann ging er um den Sessel herum, setzte ein lässiges Grinsen auf und sagte:

„Na Evans, lernst du wieder mal?" Erschrocken fuhr ihr Kopf nach oben. Sofort verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, als sie erblickte, wer der Grund für ihr Aufschrecken war.

„Ja. Es gibt nämlich auch Menschen, die Wert auf ihre Zukunft legen, was für dich natürlich etwas völlig neues ist, Potter."

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, Evans. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um meine Zukunft machen, die habe ich vollkommen im Griff." Er grinste.

„Ich mache mir ganz sicher keine Sorgen-", empörte sich Lily, doch James ignorierte sie und sprach einfach weiter.

„Ich denke, du solltest mal eine Pause einlegen und dem ganzen Stress hier entfliehen. Wie wäre es mit dem Hogsmeadewochenende? Du musst wissen, ich bin ein Meister der Entspannung. Wir könnten ein Butterbier trinken gehen." Er grinste anzüglich. „Das heißt allerdings nicht, dass mir nicht noch andere Dinge einfallen, die durchaus angenehm-"

„James?" Wahrscheinlich hatte Remus, der soeben im Gemeinschaftsraum erschienen war, James vor der nächsten Ohrfeige bewahrt, indem er nach ihm gerufen hatte. Lilys Hand hing nun in der Luft und sank langsam wieder herunter. Sie blitzte James wütend an.

„Hallo, Remus.", sagte sie dann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Remus, schwang sich aus dem Sessel und schlüpfte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame in den Gang hinaus.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich dann seinem Freund zu.

„Danke, Moony. Du hast soeben eine Gewalttat auf mich verhindert. Somit hast du diese hübsche Gesicht", überflüssigerweise zeigte er auf sein eigenes Gesicht und machte einen übertrieben hochnäsigen Gesichtsaudruck, „vor schlimmen Entstellungen gerettet. Dir sollte der Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen werden, denn du hast ein großes Stück der Schönheit auf diesem Planeten-" Der ungläubige Ausdruck auf Remus Gesicht ließ ihn in seinen Ausführungen stoppen.

„Äh... danke, jedenfalls.", sagte er und Remus schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

***

„Hallo, schön, dass so viele von euch gekommen sind, um an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen.", sagte James. Er stand am Rande des Quidditschfeldes vor einer großen Gruppe Gryffindors. Einige der Mädchen kicherten immer wieder, wenn James in ihre Richtung sah.

„Also, zuerst einmal möchte ich fragen, ob Erstklässler unter euch sind. Und glaubt mir", setzte er noch hinzu und versuchte streng auszusehen, „ich merke das früher oder später sowieso." Zwei schuldbewusst dreinblickende, kleine Jungen traten aus der Menge und eilten mit roten Köpfen davon.

„Schön, da wir das geklärt hätten: Ist jemand von euch noch nie geflogen, von dem Flugunterricht in der ersten Klasse mal abgesehen?" Die kichernden Mädchen, es waren etwa sieben, traten heraus, immer noch kichernd, jedoch kein wenig rot.

„Tja, ihr müsst leider auch gehen, tut mir leid.", sagte James freundlich.

„Könntest du mir nicht zeigen, wie es geht, James?", fragte eine besonders mutige Gryffindor mit einem kecken Augenaufschlag.

„Ein anderes Mal gerne", sagte James, schenkte ihr ein Grinsen und zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu. Kichernd verschwand das Mädchen auf die Tribünen, wo sie mit ihren Freundinnen diskutierte, ob sie nun ein Date mit James hatte oder nicht.

„Nun gut, zuerst kommen bitte alle mit mir, die sich für die Position des Hüters bewerben wollen. Ihr anderen guckt so lange zu."

James führte den kleineren Teil der Gruppe in die Mitte des Feldes. Dort forderte er sie auf ihre Besen zu besteigen und ließ sie dann einzeln in die Lüfte steigen. Weil er der einzige Jäger war, den es noch gab, forderte er Adrian Chester, den Sucher des Gryffindorteams, auf, ihm zu helfen und so zielten die beiden abwechselnd auf die Torringe. Nach und nach wurde die Gruppe der Hüter immer kleiner, (die meisten von ihnen hatten gehen müssen, weil sie einfach zu schlecht gewesen waren und nur wenige waren über drei gehaltene Schüsse hinaus gekommen), bis schließlich nur noch drei Hüter übrig waren; die besten aus der Gruppe.

„Gut, jeder von euch wird nun noch einmal so viele Schüsse von fünf halten wie er kann. Derjenige, der die meisten hält, kriegt den Posten."

Der erste der Hüter, ein Fünftklässler, der ziemlich blass und mager aussah, stieß sich vom Boden ab und blieb vor den Torringen in der Luft schweben. James und Adrian zielten abwechselnd auf die Tore.

Am Ende hatte der Fünftklässler 4 von 5 Schüssen gehalten und stellte sich wieder an den Rand.

Der nächste Bewerber, ein stämmiger Sechstklässler, der ständig seiner Fäuste knacken und seine Muskeln spielen ließ, holte ebenfalls 4 von 5 Punkten. James hoffte, dass der letzte der Bewerber, Anthony Steenton, mehr als 4 Punkte machen würde, damit er sich den Treibern widmen und diese nervenaufreibenden Auswahlspiele schneller beenden konnte.

Und tatsächlich –innerlich jubelte James- durfte er Anthony wenige Minuten später zum Posten des Hüters gratulieren.


	8. Der Honigtopf

8. Der Honigtopf

Die Auswahl der Jäger verlief viel schneller und unkomplizierter, als die des Hüters und das, obwohl sich viel mehr Gryffindors für die Position der Jäger beworben hatten, als für die des Hüters.

Nach insgesamt drei Stunden auf dem Quidditschfeld hatte James ein verschwitztes aber glückliches Gryffindorteam um sich herum versammelt. Die Positionen der Jäger waren von zwei Viertklässlerinnen besetzt wurden, die –ganz zu James Erleichterung- überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mädchen hatten, dass ihn nach Flugunterricht gefragt hatte. Sie hießen Cassedy Bael und Kathrin Morisson. Neben ihnen standen Stanley Goham und Micheal Gordon, die Treiber und Adrian, der Sucher.

Zufrieden musterte James einen Moment lang seine Mannschaft, dann sagte er mit einer Stimme, die schon ein wenig heiser war:

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir jetzt endlich eine komplette Mannschaft haben. Das erste Training ist nächste Woche Mittwoch. Bis dann" Er lächelte sie an, hob die Hand zum Abschied , und schlenderte dann gemächlich auf die Tribünen zu, auf denen Sirius, Remus und Peter schon auf ihn warteten.

***

„So meine geehrten Mitrumtreiber", sagte Sirius feierlich und breitete gebieterisch die Arme aus.

„Ich dachte mir, wir sollten mal wieder etwas Tolles machen. Irgendwas nach Rumtreiberart." Er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ah, ich hab´s. Wann ist noch mal der nächste Vollmond, Moony?"

Die Rumtreiber saßen in ihrem Schlafsaal, mit den Rücken an ihre Betten gelehnt und waren gelangweilt.

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du dich darauf freuen.", grummelte Remus, bequemte sich dann jedoch zu einer Antwort. „Vollmond ist das nächste Mal am Wochenende nächster Woche."

Sirius sah begeistert aus.

„Na, das ist doch schon etwas. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie gespannt ich darauf bin, als süßer knuddeliger, hübscher, ausgesprochen gutaussehender... oh, ich schweife mal wieder ab...", Er grinste. „Jedenfalls ist es bestimmt klasse, als Hund durch den Verbotenen Wald zu rennen." James nickte zustimmend.

„Jaaa, da freu ich mich auch schon drauf", sagte er schwärmerisch.

„Aber wenn wir nicht vor Langeweile sterben wollen –was für einen Rumtreiber ja wohl der unwürdigste Tod überhaupt wäre- sollten wir noch etwas anderes machen, bevor Vollmond ist. Wir waren dieses Jahr noch nicht im Honigtopf, oder?"

James grinste und leckte sich vielsagend über die Lippen.

Remus stöhnte.

„Aber wenn wir erwischt werden...ich bin Vertrauensschüler."

Sirius sah ihn streng an.

„Remus Lupin", sagte er, wie ein Vater, der mit seinem Kind ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden hatte. „Du wirst dich ja wohl nicht durch diesen Streberjob von deinen Aufgaben und Pflichten als Rumtreiber abbringen lassen." Drohend wedelte er mit dem Zeigefinger vor Remus Gesicht herum.

„Aufgaben und Pflichten als Rumtreiber? Davon stand aber nichts in dem Vertrag, den ich unterschrieben habe", sagte er spöttisch.

„Schon mal was von ´Kleingedrucktem´ gehört?", fragte Sirius mit einem listigen Grinsen.

„Schon gut...ich mach ja mit. Aber wehe, wir werden erwischt." Nun war er es, der drohend den Zeigefinger hob.

„Remus, mein Freund", sagte James nun und fasste sich geschockt an die Brust. „Wie kannst du diesen Verdacht auch nur äußern? Ich bin enttäuscht und gekränkt." Er schob die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hmm...ich weiß auch nicht wie ich darauf komme, James.", sagte Remus und tat so, als denke er nach. „Vielleicht, weil du und Sirius erst vor zwei Tagen von McGonagall erwischt wurdet, wie ihr Snape an den Kronleuchter gehängt habt. Erinnerst du dich noch, James? Die Strafarbeit hast du gestern hinter dich gebracht."

„Remus!", stieß James empört aus. „Dass du auch immer in der dunklen Vergangenheit graben musst. Damals waren wir noch jung und brauchten das Geld. Jeder macht einmal Fehler."

„Du gibst also zu, dass es ein Fehler von dir war, Snape an den Kronleuchter zu hängen?", fragte Remus hoffnungsvoll.

„Ach, wo denkst du hin, Moony? Der Fehler war nicht, Schniefelus aufzuhängen, sondern sich erwischen zu lassen.", erklärte James mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Resigniert stöhnte Remus auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Leute, ihr macht mich fertig."

***

„Dicendio", flüsterte James leise und tippte auf den Buckel einer Statue. Sie zeigte ein einäugige, ausgesprochen hässliche Hexe, die stark nach vorne gebeugt war. Der Buckel klappte auf und gab ein Loch frei, dass in einen dunklen Gang führte.

Er schlüpfte hindurch und ihm hinterher kamen Sirius, der ein Funkeln in den Augen hatte, Peter, der bei dem Gedanken an die Süßigkeiten ganz glasige Augen bekam und Remus, der sich immer wieder zu allen Seiten in dem verlassenen Gang umsah. Sie alle ließen sich hinein gleiten und dann auf den staubigen Boden des stockfinsteren Gangs fallen.

„Lumos", sagten die vier und gleichzeitig erleuchteten vier Zauberstäbe.

Auf dem Weg zum Keller des Honigtopfes amüsierte Sirius alle mit einem Vortrag über die verschiedenen Vorzüge eines Zuckerfederkiels und Bubbels bestem Blaskaugummi.

„Während BBB nur Blasen macht, die im Unterricht nicht leicht zu verstecken sind", sagte er mit der monotonen Stimme eines Oberlehrers, „können Zuckerfederkiele auch im.."

„Ja, schon klar, Siri, wir wissen alle, dass du auf Entzug stehst... du kriegst ja gleich dein Süßes...guck, wir sind schon da.", redete James beruhigend auf ihn ein, als sei er aus einer Anstalt entflohen.

Sirius Gesicht, das von dem Licht der Zauberstäbe nur spärlich erleuchtet wurde, wurde durch ein Grinsen aufgehellt.

Er schlug James Hand weg, die schon am Griff der Falltür lag und zog selber daran. Mit einem Satz sprang er in den Vorratskeller des magischen Süßigkeitengeschäfts und begann auf und ab zu hüpfen wie ein fröhliches Kind.

Remus sah ihn nur ungläubig an und sagte dann kopfschüttelnd: "Was habe ich mir da bloß eingehandelt?"

„Na zwei charmante…"

"... gutaussehende…", führte James, der nun ebenfalls herumhopste, Sirius Satz fort.

„... hinreißende..."

„... wunderbare..."

„... schlaue..."

„... intelligente..."

„... tolle..."

„... entzückende..."

„... süße..."

Abrupt hörte James mit dem Tanzen auf und starrte Sirius empört an.

„Du bezeichnest diesen Körper" Er strich über seinen Oberkörper," als ´süß´?"

„Das sagen die Mädels immer", sagte Sirius unbeeindruckt.

„Ich bin nicht süß", sagte James extra arrogant. „Ich bin _göttlich._"

Sirius zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach ja?", fragte er.

„Jaaa, Sirilein.", grinste James.

„Und wenn du göttlich bist, was bin ich dann bitte?"

„Der kleine Bruder von Gott", sagte James grinsend.

Remus stöhnte auf.

„Komm Wurmschwanz, lass uns zu den Zuckerfederkielen gehen...wir wollen unsere beiden ´Götter´ ja nicht stören."


	9. Ein allmorgendlicher Kampf

9. Ein allmorgendlicher Kampf

Die Wochen bis zum Hogsmeadewochenende vergingen für Lily ungewöhnlich schnell. Sie lernte viel, ärgerte sich wie immer über die Rumtreiber und widmete ein wenig Zeit ihrer Arbeit als Vertrauensschülerin.

Allmählich war sie von diesem Alltagstrott, der sogar in der Welt der Zauberer, in der alles möglich schien, herrschte, genervt und so war sie froh, dass sie sich bei dem baldigen Besuch im Dorf völlig entspannen können würde. Sie hätte es zwar niemals zugegeben, aber James hatte recht: Das viele Lernen machte ihr keinen Spaß mehr und sie brauchte dringend Erholung. Trotzdem lernte Lily eifrig weiter und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie viel lieber etwas anderes tun würde.

„Ah Ms Evans, so gut wie sie sind gehören sie eigentlich in mein Haus", verkündete Professor Slughorn strahlend, nachdem Lily einen wie immer tadellos richtigen Zaubertrank präsentiert hatte.

„Das hätten sie wohl gerne, Professor", erwiderte Lily frech und in ihren Augen glitzerte es. Slughorn versuchte ständig, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ein „Genie wie Sie es sind" ja eigentlich in sein Haus gehörte.

„Ja, das hätte ich wirklich gerne", sagte Slughorn und seufzte, wirkte jedoch belustigt. Er hatte Lily schon immer irgendwie gern gehabt und sie war auch einer (wenn auch nicht der einzige) der Gründe, warum er keinen Wert auf den Wahn vom reinen Blut legte.

So ging der Unterricht also weiter und Lily war wirklich erleichtert, als sie am Samstagmorgen aufwachte; die Sonne schien schon durch die Vorhänge und kitzelte sie an der Nase.

„Aufstehen, Mädels!", rief Lily gut gelaunt und riss die Vorhänge vor den Himmelbetten ihrer Freundinnen weit auf. Sofort flutete helles Licht durch sie hindurch und schien in ihre Gesichter. Mürrisch schlugen Alice McKinston und Mary MacDonald ihre Augen auf.

„Lily", stöhnte Alice genervt. "Ich wollte noch weiterschlafen!"

„Nichts da", sagte Lily gespielt streng. „Heute ist Hogsmeade angesagt!" Alice schlug die Augen auf und schielte auf den Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch. Stöhnend rollte sie sich wieder zu einem Ball zusammen und ehe sie sich die Decke über den Kopf zog um weiterzuschlafen, grummelte sie: „Aber doch nicht um halb acht am Morgen."

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen schlich sich auf Lilys Gesicht und sie sagte beiläufig: „Aber ich dachte, ihr helft mir Klamotten herauszusuchen... ihr wisst schon, für das Date mit James."

Sofort saß Alice kerzengerade im Bett. „WAS?!"

„Na ja, ich dachte ihr helft mir... ich kann mich doch von alleine nie für irgendwas entscheiden. Du weißt schon: Hose oder Rock, T-shirt oder Bluse..." Sie seufzte theatralisch.

„Du-du...", stotterte Alice und starrte Lily an, als wäre sie eine Außerirdische. „Hast du gerade Date gesagt? Date mit James... Potter?"

Nun fing Lily an zu lachen. „Nein, da musst du dich verhört haben." Völlig verdattert stieg Alice aus dem Bett. „Aber, du hast doch... ich dachte...", hilflos brach sie ab. Auch Mary kicherte nun.

„Ach Alice, du bist echt zu gutgläubig", lachte Mary und erhob sich auch langsam aus ihrem Himmelbett. „Sieh mal, Lily würde nie mit James ausgehen, das weißt du doch."

„Aber sie hat doch-", setzte Alice perplex an, aber Mary unterbrach sie.

„Das war doch nur ein Trick, um dich aus dem Bett zu kriegen.", sagte sie und verdrehte grinsend die Augen, als Alice empört nach Luft schnappte.

„Aber... LILY!", schrie Alice plötzlich und stürzte sich auf ihre Freundin, die laut kreischend und lachend ins Badezimmer flüchtete.

***

„Aufstehen!", rief Remus laut mitten in den Raum hinein. Er war bereits fertig angezogen und jetzt musste er es nur noch schaffen, seine drei besten Freunde zu wecken. Die waren nämlich noch nicht mal ansatzweise wach. Peter war nur als kleiner, zusammengerollter Berg unter der Decke auszumachen, Sirius linkes Bein hing bis auf den Boden vor seinem Bett hinab und von James war nur der dunkle, verwuschelte Haarschopf zu sehen. Alles in allem sahen die drei aus wie Engel und Remus hatte nicht wirklich viel Lust, derjenige zu sein, der aus den Engeln Teufel machte.

Aber er wollte schließlich nicht alleine nach Hogsmeade gehen. Schweren Herzens ging er auf Peter zu. Er rüttelte an dessen Schulter und Peter setzte sich erschrocken im Bett auf. „Wie? Wo? Was?", murmelte er verwirrt und Remus schlenderte, zufrieden dass bei Peter alles so umstandslos gelaufen war, zu James hinüber. Es hatte schon einen Grund, dass er Sirius Bett, dass genau in der Mitte stand, erst einmal ausließ.

„James, aufstehen!", lautete Remus erster, etwas schwächlicher Versuch, James aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Der zweite war schon wesentlich lauter – wenn auch nicht effektiver. „AUFSTEHEN, JAMESIE-PUH!" James schlief seelenruhig weiter und zeigte nicht mal den Hauch einer Reaktion.

Remus schlich sich an James heran und sagte laut und erstaunt: „Lily, was willst du denn hier? Und dann auch noch an James Bett-" Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da stand James auch schon –nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet- mitten im Raum, ließ seine Hand durch sein Haar fahren und blickte sich suchend um. Nach zwei weiteren Sekunden schien ihm wohl klar zu werden, dass er einem Scherz erlegen war, denn er drehte sich drohend zu Remus um.

„Oh oh", hauchte Peter schadenfroh, doch Remus sagte nur lässig: „Warte noch zwei Minuten, bevor du mich umbringst, dann kann ich Sirius auch noch schnell aufwecken."

James schnaubte nur ein „von wegen schnell!" und verschwand ins Badezimmer. Seufzend wandte sich Remus Sirius zu.

„Und jetzt kommen wir wohl wie immer zum schwierigsten Teil von euch", murmelte er genervt und gab Sirius einen unsanften Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Nichts passierte. Er stöhnte laut auf und wollte ihn gerade die Decke wegreißen, als er plötzlich von etwas schweren zu Boden gerissen wurde. „WAAAH!", rief das etwas. „Häh?", sagte Remus verdattert und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Geh... von mir runter... Tatze", keuchte er und versuchte Sirius von sich herunter zu stemmen. Beleidigt ließ Sirius von ihm ab und verzog das Gesicht.

„Verdammt... schon wieder hast du dich nicht erschreckt.", maulte Sirius und hob theatralisch die Arme gen Himmel. „Was muss ich denn noch tun?"

„Hmmm... das jedenfalls nicht.", sagte Remus feixend. Dass Sirius von alleine aufgestanden war (sich eher gesagt auf ihn geworfen hatte), besserte seine Laune erheblich.

Gähnend schlug Remus eins der vielen Muggelcomics auf, die um Sirius Bett herum verstreut lagen. Sirius hatte ihnen mal erzählt, dass er sie einem Hufflepuff aus einer Muggelfamilie abgekauft hatte, damit sie er sie zu Hause seiner Mutter vor die Nase halten konnte. Sie hatte sich wohl ziemlich darüber aufgeregt. Noch mehr jedoch hatten sie die Gryffindorwandbehänge im ganzen Zimmer zur Weißglut getrieben.

Zumindest hatte Sirius danach einigen Flüchen ausweichen müssen.

"Kommst du dann, Moony ?" Remus sah auf. Seine besten Freunde standen schon in der Tür, fertig zum Essen und Sirius war deutlich anzusehen, dass er dem Hungertod nahe war (so nannte er es zumindest, wenn er auf die Tür eintrommelte und „Ich habe Hunger, ich habe Hunger!" rief).

Grinsend erhob Remus sich und schlenderte seinen Freunden hinterher, die –Sirius natürlich an erster Stelle- in Richtung großer Halle gestürmt waren. Wenn es ums Essen ging, waren sie eben doch alle gleich.


	10. Hogsmeade

10. Hogsmeade

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, machten sich die Rumtreiber zum Schlossportal auf, an dem Filch ihre Namen auf einer Liste abhakte. Normalerweise kam niemand der Hogwartsschüler an seinen Augen vorbei nach Hogsmeade, dessen Eltern den Besuchen im Dorf nicht zugestimmt hatten, aber obwohl Sirius Mutter ihm keine Einverständniserklärung mitgegeben hatte, konnte er Professor McGonagall am Schuljahresbeginn sehr wohl eine Unterschrift unter die Nase halten. Wozu war er schließlich ein Rumtreiber?

Zufrieden grinsend schlenderte er an Filch vorbei, der ihm und den anderen Rumtreibern noch misstrauischere Blicke zuwarf, als den anderen Schülern.

„Ich warne euch...", zischte der alte Hausmeister und hob drohend einen knochigen Finger. „Noch einmal ein Niffler bei der Kontrolle..."

Er ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen und James grinste nur hämisch. Im Jahr zuvor hatten James und Sirius einen Niffler von ihrem Hogsmeadeausflug mitgebracht. Filch, der wohl nicht ganz über diese nach Schätzen suchenden Tierchen bescheid gewusst hatte, hatte ihn konfisziert und ihn in seinem Büro verfrachtet. Die ganze Aktion hatte damit geendet, dass Filchs Büro einmal gründlich umgegraben worden war. Dabei war ein Großteil der eingesammelten Gegenstände, die eigentlich sicher verwahrt in einer Truhe schlummerten, freigelassen worden. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis Filch sein Büro von sämtlichen Löchern und die Rüstung von den Fangzähnigen Frisbees befreit hatte.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend trat Sirius als erstes ins Freie.

„Endlich Freiheit!", rief er so laut, dass einige andere Schüler sich neugierig zu ihnen umdrehten. Remus schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, dennoch war er einer Meinung mit Sirius. Es war endlich einmal wieder an der Zeit, ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen und Entspannung von dem Prüfungsstress zu finden.

„Hm....was haltet ihr von einem Butterbier?", fragte James beiläufig und Remus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er diesen Vorschlag nun machte, weil er mit seinen Freunden etwas trinken wollte, oder weil soeben Lily Evans, Alice McKinston und Mary MacDonald an ihnen vorbeigegangen waren und deutlich die Worte „ein Butterbier" und „

Die Drei Besen" von ihnen herübergeweht waren. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Dass James sich bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ergab, zum Affen machte, sobald man Lily nur erwähnte,

waren die Rumtreiber mittlerweile gewöhnt. Und Remus war sich sicher: Irgendwann würde diese Masche auch ziehen.

***

Fröhlich schwatzend betraten Lily, Alice und Mary „Die Drei Besen", einen gemütlichen Pub, in dem sich, wie es meistens der Fall war, wenn ein Hogsmeadebesuch anstand, die halbe Schülerschaft von Hogwarts versammelt zu haben schien. Selbst, dass Potter und sein Anhang direkt hinter ihr das Lokal betraten, konnte Lilys gute Laune nicht dämpfen. Die farbenfrohen Schaufenster auf dem Hinweg und das angenehme Stimmengewirr und die wunderbaren Gerüche in den „Drei Besen" ließen sie sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich strahlen. Genau das war es, was sie nach ein paar anstrengenden Wochen voller Hausaufgaben und stoffbepackter Unterrichtstunden gebraucht hatte: Einen netten Nachmittag mit ihren Freundinnen.

Lachend schlug sie mit Mary den Weg zu einem der wenigen freien Tische in einer Ecke des Lokals ein, während Alice sich durch die dichte Menge zum Tresen durchkämpfte, um drei Butterbier zu bestellen.

Doch kaum hatte sie sich auf einen der gemütlichen Stühle fallen lassen und ein Gespräch mit Mary begonnen, das sich hauptsächlich um Frank Longbottom, einen Ravenclaw, der in diesem Jahr ebenfalls zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war, drehte und von dem sowohl Mary als auch Lily glaubte, dass er gut zu Alice passen würde, erschien auch schon ungewünschter und doch irgendwie erwarteter Besuch an ihrem Tisch.

„Na Evans", sagte James mit tiefer, reifer Stimme und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dass sicher einige andere Mädchen dazu inspiriert hätte, sich auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen. Aber Lily Evans war nicht wie die anderen Mädchen und so zog sie bei seinem Anblick nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und fragte leicht genervt:

„Was willst du denn schon wieder hier? Hallo? Wir sind gerade mal zwei Minuten hier und du kreuzt schon wieder bei mir auf? Das kann doch echt nicht sein." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Jammern. „Kannst du denn nicht wenigstens _einmal_ Ruhe geben?" Resigniert schloss sie die Augen, aber James bemerkte dennoch, dass in ihrer Stimme nun nicht mehr so viel Zorn lag, wie es sonst der Fall war. Angespornt durch ihre gute Laune und die dadurch um eine (immer noch viel zu) geringe Prozentzahl gehobene Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass seine Versuche endlich auf Erfolg treffen würden, fragte er:

„Weißt du, wir hätten drüben bei den anderen noch einen Platz für dich frei....wieso kommst du nicht rüber?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ja... warum eigentlich nicht?", fragte sie und sah nachdenklich drein. James klappte der Mund auf.

„Du... du willst echt?", fragte er fassungslos und wäre es nicht Potter gewesen, hätte Lily beinahe ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm gehabt... sah sie doch sehr gut die unglaubliche Hoffnung, dass sie es ernst meinte, was sie sagte.

Stattdessen verdrehte sie nur die Augen und sagte:

„Natürlich nicht, Potter! Bin ich denn völlig bescheuert?", fragte sie genervt. „Aber du kannst Rem einen schönen Gruß ausrichten."

James schloss kurz frustriert die Augen, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden. In ihm brodelte es.

„Na... mal zur Abwechslung keinen Erfolg gehabt, Krönchen?", fragte Sirius feixend, als James an ihren Tisch trat. James sah auf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Halt einfach mal für einen Moment deine blöde Klappe, ja?", fauchte er und schnappte sich eine Flasche Butterbier vom Tisch. Er nahm einen großen Zug daraus. Sirius roch es immer, wenn Ärger im Anmarsch war, und er hatte Erfahrungen mit einem wütenden James. Um die ganze Situation zu entschärfen meinte er glucksend:

„Wollen wir nicht mal zu Heulenden Hütte... die soll ja sooo gruselig sein!" Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, zuckten James Mundwinkel nach oben und Sekunden später grinste er schon breit.

„Hey... wieso eigentlich nicht... Ich werde mir sicherlich nicht von irgendeinem Mädchen so die Laune verderben lassen!", meinte James beinahe ein wenig trotzig. Dass Lily für ihn viel mehr als ´irgendein` Mädchen war, verdrängte er in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes. Sirius grinste zufrieden und die Rumtreiber verschwanden lachend aus dem Pub.


	11. Frank und Alice, Alice und Frank

11. Frank und Alice, Alice und Frank

„Mann, Lily... das war aber nun gerade wirklich nicht nett von dir... hast du nicht gesehen, dass er sich gleich Hoffnungen gemacht hat? Er hat richtig traurig ausgesehen, als du gesagt hast, dass du dich nicht zu ihm setzen willst... und hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, als du Remus erwähnt hast? Der ärmste... " Mary sah mitleidsvoll zu dem Rumtreiber herüber, der im Moment damit beschäftigt war, Sirius anzufahren. Lily folgte ihrem Blick. Gerade wollte sie einräumen, dass sie vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen gemein gewesen war, da sah sie sein breites Grinsen und während er und seine Freunde zur Tür schritten, wobei sie laut Witze rissen, sagte sie sarkastisch zu Mary:

„Ja... man sieht ja, wie traurig er ist... sicher ist das Honigkuchenpferdgrinsen ein Ausdruck seiner tiefen Enttäuschung." Spöttisch zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Oder doch eher, dass er Witze reißt? Und außerdem, Mary, hat er es VERDIENT!"

Mary verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja ja, komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit dieser James-Potter-ist-ein-böser-Bube-Nummer, ja? Die kenne ich schon zur Genüge... lass uns über andere Dinge reden... !" Die beiden sahen sich an und gleichzeitig erschien ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Frank!"

***

„Irgendwie komisch, hier zu stehen, oder?", fragte James leicht bedrückt und fixierte die Heulende Hütte. „Ich meine, ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, wie es war, als wir das letzte Mal darin waren...!" Natürlich war das letzte Mal in der Heulenden Hütte nicht das erste Mal dort für James, Sirius und Peter gewesen. Sie waren schließlich die Rumtreiber und für sie schien es selbstverständlich, dass sie überall waren, wo man nur sein konnte. So natürlich auch in der Heulenden Hütte.

Frustriert schloss Remus die Augen. Er hasste dieses Thema... ständig wurde er daran erinnert, was seine Freunde für schreckliche Gefahren auf sich nahmen und das bloß für ihn.

„Ihr... wisst, dass ihr das ihr das nicht tun müsst!", sagte er leise und ohne seine Freunde anzusehen.

„Jap...", sagte Sirius lässig. „Wir wollen aber!"

James nickte zustimmend.

„Das hatten wir doch schon mal... es ist HOGSMEADE-WOCHENENDE... nicht die Stunde der trüben Gedanken!", rief er enthusiastisch und hieb die Faust in die Luft. „Heute wird gefeiert, getanzt, gejubelt und gelacht!" Er ließ seine Arme durch die Luft wirbeln, dann sah er seine drei Freunde völlig begeistert an. Völlig _ent_geistert starrten sie zurück.

„Ähm, wie war das, Krone? Getanzt, gejubelt und gelacht? Also lachen: meinetwegen, aber zum Tanzen bringst du mich nicht.", meinte Sirius feixend.

James grinste, dann legte er Remus freundschaftlich einen Arm in die Schulter und sagte grinsend: „Und, was sagt unser Oberstreber dazu?" Remus verdrehte die Augen, dann rümpfte er die Nase und sagte gespielt streng: „Nichts da! Ihr seid nicht hier um Spaß zu haben!" Er fuchtelte mit seinem Finger vor James Nase herum, dann grinste er. „Ich glaube, wir haben noch ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, oder?"

„Honigtopf?", fragte James grinsend.

„Honigtopf!", bestätigte Remus und Sirius vorfreudiges Grinsen brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.

***

„Na, worüber kichert ihr denn so?", fragte Alice interessiert, als sie mit dem Butterbier am Tisch von Lily und Mary erschien. Ertappt sahen die beiden auf, dann grinsten sie.

„Ach nichts...", sagte Lily feixend und extra beiläufig. Misstrauisch sah Alice ihre beiden Freundinnen an.

„Ihr habt doch irgedwas vor...", murmelte sie nachdenklich. „Ich warne euch, wenn ihr wieder irgend so eine blöde Aktion startet, wie letzes Jahr...!" Sie ließ die Drohung unausgesprochen, aber trotzdem kam sie bei den beiden an.

Im vierten Schuljahr hatten Mary und Lily Zettel im ganzen Schloss verteilt, auf denen es hieß:

_ACHTUNG, ACHTUNG:_

_Alice McKinston ist wieder SINGLE!_

_Sicher kennt ihr alle, liebe Lebewesen der männlichen Gattung, sie süße, wunderbare, hinreißende und absolut liebenswerte Alice.....Ja? Dann ist jetzt eure Chance gekommen, denn Alice ist endlich wieder zu haben!_

_Ihr wolltet schon immer ein Date mit Alice McKinston? Dann heißt es jetzt: ANSTRENGEN, Jungs!_

_Lasst euch etwas Schönes einfallen, dass euch eure Herzensdame für euch gewinnen lässt... und wer weiß... vielleicht ist einer von euch schon bald Teil eines glücklichen Paares..._

Lily grinste bei dem Gedanken an ihre früheren „Schandtaten". Dann winkte sie ab.

„Nee, nee, so eine Aktion planen wir nicht noch mal, keine Sorge.", beschwichtigte Lily ihre Freundin und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Aber irgendwas plant ihr doch... ich merke das!", sagte Alice und versuchte, ihren Blick noch bedrohlicher aussehen zu lassen. Lily und Mary sahen sich an; sie grinsten.

„Ach, wir finden nur, dass Frank Longbottom aus Ravenclaw in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft zu dir rübersieht.", meinte Lily gelassen und nickte unauffällig in Richtung eines Tisches, an dem Frank mit einigen anderen Ravenclaws saß und über irgendwas lachte. Sofort drehte sich Alice auf ihrem Stuhl um und starrte (nicht gerade unauffällig) zu den Ravenclaws hinüber.

„Bingo!", flüsterte Mary und grinste Lily an.

„Ach Quatsch... der hat doch außerdem bestimmt eine Freundin... ", meinte Alice, wirkte allerdings beinahe ein bisschen sehnsüchtig, als sie noch einen kleinen Blick über die Schulter warf, diesmal nicht so auffällig. Dann grinste sie plötzlich.

„Aber gut sieht er aus!" Mary und Lily kicherten.

„Uuund?", fragte Lily mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen.

„Und nett ist er auch...", gab Alice zu. Lily grinste wieder.

„Sicher, dass wir nicht-"

„Ja, ganz sicher!", wandte Alice sofort ein. Dann fügte sie ein wenig trauriger hinzu: „Und so ein Typ wie Frank Longbottom würde sich sowieso niemals für jemanden wie _mich_ interessieren." Sie seufzte und Mary und Lily sahen sich an.

„Eben doch!", trumpfte Lily schließlich lächelnd auf. Skeptisch zog Alice eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du weißt doch, dass Frank in diesem Jahr Vertrauensschüler geworden ist, oder?" Alice nickte. „Und da habe ich ihn natürlich ein bisschen besser kennen gelernt... was mich übrigens nur noch mehr in meiner Meinung bestärkt, dass ihr super zusammenpasst... na ja, jedenfalls hat er sich beim letzten Treffen danach erkundigt, ob du eigentlich momentan vergeben wärst... für einen Freund natürlich." Lilys Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie. Alice, die hellhörig geworden war, ließ nun den Kopf hängen.

„Na siehst du, Lily... für einen _Freund_... was bringt mir das denn? Gar nichts! Wahrscheinlich weiß Frank nicht mal, wer ich bin."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh... ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du für Ironie und Sarkasmus nicht empfänglich bist... Natürlich hat Frank nicht für einen Freund gefragt, sondern für sich selbst. Wenn er denkt, ich kaufe ihm das wirklich ab, muss er mich ja für ganz schön blöd halten."

Grinsend schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Er interessiert sich für dich Alice, glaub mir!"

„Na wenn ihr meint... ", sagte Alice, schien allerdings immer noch nicht überzeugter als vorher.

„Nicht meinen!", tadelte Mary. „...wissen!"


	12. Die Lakritzschnapper

12. Die Lakritzschnapper, oder: Wenn Feind und Feindin dasselbe wollen...

Nachdem sie sich in den „Drei Besen" ein wenig für die Kälte draußen aufgewärmt hatten, machten sich Lily, Alice und Mary auf den Weg zum „Honigtopf".

Dringend mussten sie die Vorräte, die seit letztem Jahr (und besonders in den Sommerferien) stark abgenommen hatten, auffüllen. Natürlich, auch Muggel hatten leckere Süßigkeiten, aber an einige Naschereien der Zauberer würden sie einfach niemals heranreichen können. Fröhlich schwatzend schlenderten die drei Mädchen also durch das kleine Dörfchen. Jetzt, Mitte Oktober, lag zwar noch kein Schnee, aber es war bereits ziemlich kalt.

Der eisige Wind blies die heruntergefallenen Blätter über die Straßen, spielte mit ihnen und wirbelte sie um die Füße der Menschen, die unterwegs waren. Bald würde Halloween sein. Natürlich war wie jedes Jahr etwas zu dessen Feier geplant, aber Lily hatte sich bis jetzt nicht erweichen lassen, ihren Freundinnen zu erzählen, was die Vertrauensschüler ausgeheckt hatten. Bloß, dass sie ruhig ein wenig gespannt sein könnten, hatte sie gesagt, was Alice und Mary natürlich nur noch mehr fragen ließ.

„Lily", sagte Alice langsam und gedehnt und schon an ihrer Stimmer erkannte Lily, dass ihre Freundin etwas von ihr wollte. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah in das Gesicht von Alice, das mittlerweile den Ausdruck eines Engels trug. Unschuldig klimperte sie mit den Wimpern.

„Nein, Alice, ich werde dir nichts verraten", sagte Lily grinsend.

„Biiiiiiitte", bettelte Alice und probierte es mit ihrem wirkungsvollsten Hundeblick. Aber Lily war entschlossen, nichts zu sagen und so winkte sie nur gemein grinsend ab und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf ein Gebäude vor ihnen.

„Der Honigtopf... endlich, ich sterbe vor Hunger!", rief sie und strahlte die beiden anderen an. Alice klatschte voller Vorfreude in die Hände und Mary grinste nur. Sie aß zwar auch gerne Süßigkeiten, war aber längst nicht so vernarrt in sie, wie Lily und Alice, denen selbst nach dutzenden Tüten „Bertie Bott´s Bohnen" nicht schlecht zu werden schien. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch einfach schon abgehärtet von den (im letzten Jahr nicht gerade selten vorgekommenen) Fressorgien, die sich einiges Mal im Schlafsaal der Mädchen abgespielt hatten.

Lachend betraten die drei Freundinnen den vollgestopften Laden. Wie immer schien es, als habe sich auch hier halb Hogwarts versammelt. Überall sah Lily bekannte und unbekannte

Gesichter und wieder einmal wunderte sie sich, dass so viele Leuten in solch einem kleinen Laden Platz fanden. Die Rumtreiber bemerkte sie erst, als sie nach der letzten großen Tüte mit Lakritzschnappern griff... die noch jemand festhielt.

***

Die Rumtreiber waren nach dem Besuch bei der Heulenden Hütte recht schnell in den Honigtopf übergewechselt. Auch wenn sie erst ein paar Tage zuvor (heimlich natürlich) dort gewesen waren, musste sie noch einige dringende Besorgungen erledigen. Bei den nächtlichen Besuchen konnten sie schließlich nicht das ganze Lager nach ihren Lieblingssüßigkeiten durchstöbern, das wäre viel zu auffällig und außerdem sehr umständlich. So taten sie dies also, wenn sie offiziell ins Dorf durften.

Jetzt stand James vor dem Regal mit seinen Lieblingssüßigkeiten (Lakritzschnapper!), hielt eine Ecke einer Tüte davon fest und musste zwei schlechte Dinge feststellen: Erstens war es die letzte Tüte Lakritzschnapper, die es im ganzen Laden gab, was bedeutete, dass er nur notversorgt war und zweitens entdeckte er die andere Hand an der anderen Ecke der Tüte. Als er zu dem Besitzer, oder besser gesagt der Besitzerin, davon aufblickte, wusste er, dass er ein mittelschweres Problem hatte.

Normalerweise –da war James sich sicher- hätte Lily ihre Hand schon längst zurückgezogen, nur um nicht eventuell in Berührung mit James Hand zu kommen, doch nun hatte sie sich buchstäblich in die Verpackung verkrallt, was ihm zeigte, dass er wohl nicht der einzige Lakritzsüchtige auf Hogwarts war.

„Gib das her, Potter!", knurrte Lily nun und das Funkeln in ihren Augen wirkte ziemlich tödlich auf James. Aber hier ging es nicht um irgendwas, hier ging es um _Lakritz_! Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid Evans", sagte er und zuckte mit ehrlichem Bedauern die Schultern. „Du weißt, alles andere würde ich dir liebend gerne überlassen, aber nicht die hier!" Er wollte die Tüte an sich nehmen, aber sie riss sie wieder zu sich heran.

„Nein, Potter, denn ich hatte sie zuerst und somit gehören sie _mir_", fauchte Lily und schickte James den nächsten tödlichen Blick. Sie riss die Tüte noch näher an sich heran. James musterte sie einen Moment, als wolle er abschätzen, was sie tun würde, dann sprach er wieder, diesmal ohne Bedauern.

„Du hattest sie ganz sicher _nicht_ als erstes! Ich will diese Lakritzschnapper haben, also wärst du jetzt bitte so freundlich sie rauszurücken?" Er riss die Tüte zu sich heran. Feindselig starrte sie ihn an. Die Rumtreiber und Alice und Mary hatten inzwischen bemerkt, was ihre streitlustigen Freunde trieben und beobachteten die ganze Szene belustigt.

„Wie zwei kleine Kinder", murmelte Mary leise Alice zu. Die beiden grinsten.

„Nein, _ich_ will diese Tüte haben und ich werde auch nicht eher hier verschwinden, bevor ich sie habe!", rief Lily nun und riss die Tüte wieder zurück.

„Na dann kannst du aber lange warten, Evans. _Ich_ werde nämlich genau das gleiche tun!", kündigte James an und langsam war auch er genervt. Nun war er es, der die Tüte zurückriss.

Gerade wollte Lily wutschnaubend etwas erwidern, als den beiden die Tüte schwungvoll von jemandem aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Erstaunt sahen sie zur Seite. Remus grinste sie an.

„Ich dachte, ich mach auch mal mit...Lakritz ist schon was Schönes....Ich geh dann mal zählen, ja?" Und ohne die beiden auch nur zu Wort kommen zu lassen, verschwand er zur Kasse. Feixend sah Sirius Lily und James an.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass Moony so gemein sein kann....muss mein schlechter Einfluss sein.", sagte er und warf sich stolz in die Brust.

Lily und James mussten währenddessen –in eine Art Schockerstarrung gefallen- mit ansehen, wie Remus zum Verkaufstresen schlenderte und der Verkäuferin mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ein paar Geldstücke in die Hand drückte.

Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in die beiden Streithähne und sie stürzten gleichzeitig auf Remus los. James erreichte seinen Freund als erstes.

„Komm schon, du bist doch mein allerbester Kumpel" (Sirius schnaubte beleidigt) „kannst du nicht-", bettelte er, als hänge sein Leben davon ab, doch im nächsten Moment wurde er schon unsanft von Lilys Ellenbogen zur Seite gefegt und sie baute sich vor Remus auf.

„Willst du, dass ich sterbe, Remus?", fragte sie voller Theatralik. „Ich kann ohne dieses Zeug nicht leben und bitte dich von ganzem Herzen. Mir einfach ein bisschen-" Auch sie wurde unterbrochen, als James seine Hände sanft aber bestimmt an ihre Hüfte legte und sie zur Seite schob. Die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er Lily an sich vorbeiquetschte verdrängte er, ebenso Lily, die nun, voller Empörung im Gesicht, loslegte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen-", donnerte sie und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte zu lösen. James überhörte sie einfach und wandte sich wieder Remus zu.

„Und ich kann ohne dieses Zeug _noch viel weniger_ leben. Komm schon, gib mir was ab!", flehte nun James und seine Verzweiflung wirkte ziemlich echt.

Remus grinste nur. Er hatte eine viel bessere Idee....


	13. Die Wette gilt

13. Die Wette gilt

Voller Anspannung sahen Lily und James ihren Freund (wohl so ziemlich das einzige, was die beiden verband) an und warteten begierig auf seinen Vorschlag. Remus grinste die beiden weiterhin breit an, dann ließ er sich zu einer Antwort herab.

„Wir werden einfach eine kleine Wette veranstalten. Wer gewinnt, bekommt die Tüte.", sagte er und dann fügte er sarkastisch noch hinzu: „Der andere wird wohl leider sterben müssen.", aber die beiden überhörten es einfach.

„Die...ganze Tüte?", flüsterte James ehrfürchtig.

„Die ganze Tüte", bestätigte Remus und wedelte mit besagter Tüte vor den Gesichtern seiner Freunde herum. Wie hypnotisiert starrten die beiden einen Moment lang darauf, dann rissen sie sich los und sahen ihn an. Langsam fragte sich Remus, ob die beiden das Ganze wirklich ernst meinten oder einfach maßlos übertrieben.

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Lily und sah nun entschlossen aus. James Blick wahr ähnlich.

„Tja....keine Ahnung.", sagte Remus nachdenklich und wandte sich schließlich an Peter, Sirius, Mary und Alice. „Habt ihr eine Idee?"

Drei von ihnen zogen ratlose Gesichter, aber Sirius grinste breit. Er sagte nur ein Wort.

„Wettessen."

***

Entgeistert starrte James seinen besten Freund an.

„Wettessen?", fragte er dann ungläubig. Sirius nickte begeistert. „Aber dann....gewinne ich ja locker!", stellte er fest und sein Gesicht hellte sich mit den letzten Worten auf. Sirius grinste verschwörerisch.

„Du hast es erfasst, Krone!" Mary verdrehte die Augen, dann grinste sie die beiden Rumtreiber, die bereits jetzt schon so siegessicher aussahen, an.

„Wieso glaubt ihr Männer eigentlich immer, dass ihr die einzigen seid, die viel essen können? Ehrlich, ihr hättet keinen besseren Vorschlag machen können....Lily wird gewinnen!"

Auch Lily grinste nun.

„Was essen wir denn?", fragte sie herausfordernd und sah James überheblich an.

„Wie wäre es mit Bertie Bott´s Bohnen?", schlug Alice vor und Remus war wohl der einzige, der bemerkte, dass ihr unschuldiges Gesicht ein breites Grinsen verbarg.

„Ja, warum nicht?", meinte James und hielt Lily seine Hand hin. „Die Wette gilt?", sagte er. Sie nahm seine Hand, nachdem sie sie zögernd beäugt hatte.

„Die Wette gilt, Potter!", sagte sie, dann löste sie ihre Hand schnell wieder aus seiner.

***

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es ruhig. Es waren nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Beginn das Wettessens, aber Lily und James sahen so aus, als würden sie in den Krieg ziehen. Ihre Mienen waren angespannt und es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass jeder der beiden unbedingt gewinnen wollte.

„Das ist....so was von kindisch!", fauchte Lily und sah James an, als wäre das alles seine Schuld. „Jetzt bin ich auch noch gezwungen, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen, Potter!"

Allmählich reichte es James. Ständig tat sie, als gäbe es keine schlimmere Strafe auf der Welt, als mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. So gab er sich auch keine Mühe, besonders nett zu ihr zu sein.

„Dann geh doch, Evans... ich steh dir nicht im Weg... und ich erzähle dir dann auch, wie die Lakritzschnapper geschmeckt haben."

„Niemals!", erwiderte sie ungehalten. „Ich werde sowieso gewinnen, also bereite dich seelisch schon mal auf einen Niederlage vor!" Ungläubig hob er eine Augenbraue und in diesem Moment ging auch schon das Portraitloch auf. Herein kamen Remus und Mary, beide mit einer Schale in den Armen, in der sich eine beachtliche Anzahl der Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen zu befinden schien.

Die beiden stellten die Schalen auf dem Tisch vor Lily und James ab. Grinsend sah Remus auf seine Freunde herab, die auf einem Sofa saßen (Lily war natürlich ein ganzes Stück von James abgerückt) und wild entschlossen wirkten. Fehlte nur noch die Kriegsbemalung und Tarnkleidung...

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte er und bemühte sich, sein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten und nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. Die beiden nickten ernst. „In Ordnung. Dann kommen wir jetzt zu den Regeln: In diesen Schalen befindet sich jeweils die genau gleiche Anzahl an Bohnen. Ihr werdet sie alle essen müssen, und damit meine ich wirklich _alle _– egal, wie sie schmecken... oder woraus sie gemacht sind."

Er erlaubte sich ein breites Grinsen. Wie passend war doch ein Wettessen für seine verfressenen Freunde.

„Wer zuerst aufgegessen hat, bekommt die Tüte.", schloss Remus nun. „So einfach ist das."

James und Lily nickten langsam, den Blick auf die Schalen vor ihnen gerichtet.

„In Ordnung...", sagte Remus und dachte kurz nach. „Nun ja, ich würde vorschlagen, wir bringen es einfach gleich hier und jetzt hinter uns, oder was meint ihr?" Sein fragender Blick war auf Lily und James gerichtet.

„Finde ich auch... besser, ich mache Potter gleich hier fertig... dann hat er es immerhin nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu einem Bett, in dem er sich verkriechen kann.", antwortete Lily gehässig und Remus blickte nun James fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Geht klar... ich gewinne sowieso, egal wo und wann wir es machen.", sagte er lässig.

Zufrieden klatschte Mary in die Hände.

„Na dann würde ich sagen: Macht euch bereit!", sagte sie voller Vorfreude und suchte sich einen bequemen Platz auf einem Sessel, von dem sich ihr ein guter Blick bot. Das Schauspiel, das nun folgen würde, wollte sie unter keinen Umständen verpassen.

Ordnung... seid ihr soweit?", fragte Remus und James als auch Lily nickten grimmig. Remus musste weiterhin schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken, als die beiden mit ernsten Mienen die Schalen entgegennahmen, die er ihnen reichte.

"Gut, dann werde ich gleich das Kommando zum Starten geben und ihr fangt an....zu essen." Remus grinste, doch James und Lily sahen sich nur an und es war klar, wer von ihnen gewinnen wollte: alle beide!

"Auf die Plätze...", sagte Remus und Lily hob die Hand über die Schale. James tat es ihr nach. "... fertig..." Die beiden beugten ihren Kopf ein wenig herunter und versteiften sich vor Anspannung. "...los!"

Kaum dass Remus das Startsignal gegeben hatte, begannen die beiden auch schon zu essen. Dass Alice Bertie Bott´s Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen vorgeschlagen hatte, hatte mehrere Gründe: Zum einen hatte Lily bereits gewisse "Erfahrungen" von den Mädchenabenden mit Alice und Mary, bei denen sie immer diejenige gewesen war, die die meisten hatte essen können. Zweitens waren die Bohnen so klein und schnell zu essen, dass es nicht unschön werden würde, den beiden Wettstreitern zuzusehen. Alice wollte schließlich nicht, dass Lilys Würde einen Knacks erhielt, weil sie sich zu einem Wettessen mit beispielsweise Plumpudding herabgelassen hatte... das Ergebnis wäre wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schön mit anzusehen gewesen. Und drittens war es ein wirklich lustiger Nebeneffekt, dass Lily und James wirklich _alle_ Bohnen in wirklich _allen_ Geschmacksrichtungen essen mussten... sonst würden sie disqualifiziert werden (was unumgänglich dazu führen würde, dass der jeweils andere die Tüte Lakritzschnapper gewonnen hätte und DAS wollte nun wirklich keiner der beiden!).

Wenn man den beiden nun zusah, sah man nur Lily, die sich einfach eine Bohne nach der anderen in den Mund steckte und deren Hand man dank der Schnelle ihrer Bewegungen bald nur noch als Schemen wahrnahm und James, der sich die Bohnen wahllos in den Mund steckte.

Als sich das Wettessen dem Ende zuneigte (eine Schale Bertie Bott´s Bohnen ist schneller leer zu kriegen, als man denkt), schien es wirklich knapp zu werden. Und doch konnte man bereits erkennen, wer wohl der Gewinner sein würde...


	14. Gleichstand!

14. Gleichstand?!

...zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, der alles entschied. Zu Beginn und auch noch Mitte des Wettkampfes waren Lily und James stets gleich auf gewesen, für manche Bohnen brauchten sie etwas länger, weil sie einfach abscheulich schmeckten, die leckeren aßen sie schnell, doch sie waren immer auf einer Höhe, manchmal lag James ein ganz klein bisschen vorne. Doch dann hatte er die Bohne erwischt, die seinen Sieg beinahe unmöglich machen sollte: Chilly! Natürlich hatte auch Lily eine Bohne mit Chilly-Geschmack, aber als leidenschaftliche Besucherin mexikanischer Restaurants vertrug sie diese ohne zu murren und damit weitaus besser, als James. Der begann nämlich zu husten. Scharfe Sachen hatte er noch nie sonderlich gemocht.

Zumindest lag er nach dieser Bohne hinten und wahrscheinlich hätte Lily auch gewonnen (wie gesagt wahrscheinlich; die Geschwindigkeit, in der James nämlich aufholte, war rasant)...wäre da nicht dieser Erstklässler gewesen. Der Erstklässler, der direkt neben Lily ins Stolpern geriet, mit den Armen in der Luft herum wirbelte und Lily die beinahe leere Schale mit Bertie Bott´s Bohnen aus der Hand schlug, die krachend auf dem Boden zerbrach. Entsetzt starrte Lily auf die Scherben, dann sah sie zu dem Erstklässler, dem sofort klar war, dass es momentan besser war, zu verschwinden. Der Kleine wurde rot und verschwand, aber James rief ihm noch ein "Danke, Kleiner!" hinterher.

"Was soll das heißen: Danke Kleiner?", zischte Lily, aber James grinste nur weiterhin selbstgefällig.

"Na ja... wir werden den Wettkampf wohl wiederholen müssen...", meinte James gespielt bedauernd.

"Aber... aber das ist nicht fair!", rief Lily empört. "Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich gewonnen hätte, Potter!" James zog nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Aber es hätte trotz allem noch die Chance bestanden, dass _ich_ gewinne, Evans, und deswegen muss das Ganze wiederholt werden... so ist das nun mal!" Gerade wollte Lily wutentbrannt etwas erwidern, als Remus ihr dazwischenkam.

"Ehrlich gesagt... muss ich ihm Recht geben, Lily.", meinte Remus entschuldigend. "Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, einen Gewinner zwischen euch zu finden!"

"Oder", sagte Mary geradeheraus. "... ihr teilt euch die Tüte einfach."

"NIEMALS!", ertönte sowohl Lilys, als auch James Stimme. Lily würde zwar sowieso niemals etwas mit James Potter teilen, aber hier ging es um Lakritzschnapper, da war das noch weniger möglich. Und James, der normalerweise _alles_ gerne mit Lily geteilt hätte, war auch der Meinung, dass er diese Tüte für sich ganz allein brauchte

"Aber... wie sollen wir denn sonst entscheiden?", fragte Mary und schien leicht verzweifelt.

"Keine Ahnung!", sagte Lily mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. "Aber wir MÜSSEN einen Weg finden... ich lasse doch nicht diesen Irren gewinnen!" Ihr verächtlicher Blick lag auf James, der nur genervt aufstöhnte.

"Ich habe eine Idee...", sagte Lily langsam und musterte James kurz abschätzend. Dann nickte sie leicht. Die anderen sahen sie fragend an.

"Wir duellieren uns, Potter!", sagte sie ruhig.

"Wir... wir tun WAS?!", fragte James entgeistert.

"Wir du-el-lie-ren uns, Potter! Das heißt, wir entscheiden, wer von uns beiden stärker ist, indem-", erklärte sie, als säße sie vor einem dummen kleinen Kind.

"Ich weiß, was ein Duell ist, Evans!", sagte James aufgebracht.

"Na dann ist es ja gut. Wann fangen wir an?" James starrte sie weiterhin perplex an.

"Du... du meinst das ernst? Du willst dich wirklich mit mir duellieren?", fragte er fassungslos. Sie verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt.

"Sag mal, spreche ich so undeutlich, Potter, oder hast du was an den Ohren? JA, wir DUELLIEREN uns!"

Sirius sog scharf die Luft ein. Er wusste, dass James einer der besten Duellanten von Hogwarts war, aber immerhin hieß seine Gegnerin nun Lily Evans. Ausgerechnet Lily Evans. Sirius war sich sicher, dass James sie anders behandeln würde, als Snape. _Ganz_ anders...

***

"Voilà, der Raum der Wünsche!", sagte Lily schwungvoll und öffnete die Tür, die soeben aus dem Nirgendwo an der Wand erschienen war. Die Rumtreiber bekamen den Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Woher, um Merlins Willen, wusste _Lily Evans_ vom Raum der Wünsche? Aber bevor einer von ihnen diese Frage auch nur stellen konnte, hatte Lily sich schon in Position gebracht.

"Los, Potter! Besser, ich mache dich jetzt fertig, als wenn ich noch stundenlang auf meine Lakritzschnapper warten muss!", sagte Lily und funkelte ihn an. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, die anderen von ihrem Vorschlag zu überzeugen (auch wenn James in etwa die gleichen Bedenken hatte, wie Sirius, konnte und wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass er zu feige war, sich mit einem Mädchen zu duellieren) und so waren sie alle hierher gekommen. Lily hatte nur gesagt, sie wisse schon, welches der rechte Platz für ein Duell wäre.

James seufzte leise. Es graute ihn vor diesem Duell. Würde er den Zauberstab überhaupt gegen sie erheben können?

Sie verbeugte sich und er tat es ihr nach. Sie wollte also das ganze Paket. Er würde nicht derjenige sein, der das hier beendete.

"1... 2... 3!" Kaum war die letzte Zahl ertönt, schoss ein roter Fluch auf James zu, ein Schockzauber. Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes hatte er ihn abgelenkt und schickte nun ebenfalls einen ab. Er hatte es also tatsächlich geschafft... er hatte versucht, sie zu verzaubern. Den Teil in ihm, der darauf hoffte, dass keiner von James Zaubern sie traf, verdrängte er für diesen Moment.

Auch Lily lenkte den Zauber ab. Und dann, ohne dass sie etwas gesagt hatte, konnte er seine Beine nicht mehr kontrollieren. Es schien, als wären sie aus Gummi. Der _Wabbelbeinfluch!_ Anscheinend schien Lily es mit ungesagten Zaubern zu probieren. Aber was sie konnte, konnte er auch...

_´Rictusempra`_, dachte er und Lily brach in Gelächter aus, was etwas merkwürdig aussah, da ihre Augen gefährlich funkelten und überhaupt nicht mit lachten. Und dann, als hätten beide sich abgesprochen, schrieen sie gleichzeitig:

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lilys Zauberstab flog zu James, James zu Lily.

"Das... KANN DOCH NICHT SEIN!", donnerte Lily wutentbrannt und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. "Wieso SCHON WIEDER UNENTSCHIEDEN?" Sirius hinter ihnen war in Gelächter ausgebrochen.

"Ähm... und jetzt?", fragte James leicht hilflos, konnte ein Grinsen beim Anblick seines besten Freundes allerdings nicht verkneifen. Auch schien er ein wenig erleichtert, dass beide Dinge, die er nicht gewollt hatte, nicht eingetreten waren: Er hatte weder verloren, noch Lily irgendwie verzaubern müssen.

"Typisch, Potter! Du grinst nur wieder dumm!", giftete Lily. Wenn sie schon so wütend war, konnte sie das doch gleich ganz bequem an ihrem Feind auslassen.

"Was soll ich denn sonst machen, Evans? Sag mir, wie wir entscheiden, dann mache ich auch gerne den nächsten Versuch mit.", meinte James nun, ebenfalls ziemlich aufgebracht. Mary grinste. Diese beiden Hitzköpfe passten ihrer Meinung nach doch prima zusammen. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch ließ sie aufblicken. Remus brach in lautes Lachen aus.

Leicht verwirrt und immer angesäuerter drehten Lily und James sich um und sahen argwöhnisch zu Remus, der sich nun den Bauch hielt.

"Ihr... hättet eure Gesichter sehen müssen!", grinste er.

"Wisst ihr... ich habe eine gute Idee!", sagte er schließlich und setzte schon mal vorsichtshalber ein Engelsgesicht auf. "Die Verkäuferin im Honigtopf hat mir erzählt, dass morgen die nächste Lieferung Lakritzschnapper kommt..." Einen Moment brauchte es, bis es auf James Gesicht dämmerte.

"Du... MOONY!", rief er und stürzte sich auf ihn. Remus lachte nur.

"Na dann können wir uns die Tüte ja doch teilen, Evans!", meinte James, mittlerweile wieder fröhlich. Lily sah die beiden nur an, als hätte sie zwei Geistesgestörte vor sich.

„Ihr... seid doch alles Spinner... ", murmelte sie leise, dann schnappte sie nach der Lakritztüte in Remus Hand, riss sie auf und schob sich mit grimmigem Gesicht den ersten Lakritzschnapper in den Mund.

„Mh..." Sie seufzte genüsslich und schloss die Augen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder und sah James genauso verächtlich an wie sonst auch.  
"In Ordnung, Potter: wir teilen. Aber nur, weil du so ein unverschämtes Glück hattest, das meinen Sieg jedes Mal zu einem Unentschieden gemacht hat-" James wollte protestieren, doch sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „aber ich schwöre dir, dass das das letzte Mal sein wird, dass ich irgendwas mit DIR teile!" Und mit diesen Worten stieß sie die Tür auf und stapfte hinaus auf den Gang.

James grinste, dann ging er ihr hinterher. Kurz wandte er sich noch an seine Freund, die belustigt ebenfalls zum Gehen ansetzten.

„Seht ihr... sie mag mich!"


	15. Halloween steht vor der Tür

15. Halloween steht vor der Tür...

Beinahe zwei Wochen waren seit dem unentschiedenen Wettkampf zwischen Lily und James vergangen (mittlerweile hatte natürlich jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Vorrat an Lakritzschnappern) und das hieß für James unweigerlich, dass Lily Evans nun (genau wie vorher auch) überhaupt keinen Grund mehr sah, sich mit ihm abzugeben. James bedauerte das sehr und sein „Bedürfnis, Evans mal wieder zu sehen", wie er es immer vor den anderen Rumtreibern nannte, wenn er mal wieder auszog, sie um ein Date zu bitten, ließ er so natürlich an der einzigen Person aus, die dazu geeignet war: Lily selbst.

Wo immer sie gerade war tauchte er auf und fragte, ob sie nicht doch endlich mit ihm ausgehe. Das einzige, was in irgendeiner Weise gut daran war, war die Tatsache, dass Lily nach der dritten Frage innerhalb eines einzigen Tages meinte:

„Wow Potter, du wirst tatsächlich immer kreativer, was die Gründe angeht, warum ich mit dir ausgehen soll...was war das noch gleich letztes Mal?" Sie verstellte die Stimme zu einem Quengeln, das vielleicht zu einem Kind gepasst hätte, aber sicher nicht zu James. „Komm schon, wenn du mit jemandem wie mir zusammen bist, werden dich automatisch alle lieben, Evans!" Sie schnaubte abfällig und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon.

So (oder ähnlich) verlief es jedes Mal. Wie immer also.

Bloß, dass James Wunsch, endlich eine Verabredung mit Lily Evans zu bekommen, sich anscheinend noch verstärkt hatte. Es war da nämlich eine klitzekleine Sache beim Teilen der Lakritzschnappertüte passiert, Lily hatte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt (und wenn doch, dann hatte sie sich wohl eher geekelt), doch James ging sie einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Es war bloß eine kleine Berührung gewesen, kurz hatte seine Hand die ihre gestreift, als beide gleichzeitig in die Tüte hatten greifen wollten, doch sie hatte James solch einen Schlag versetzt, dass er sofort zurückgeschreckt war. Es hatte sich schön angefühlt, auch wenn es bloß so kurz gewesen war und James wusste, dass er irgendwann ihre Hand in seiner halten wollte, nur um dieses Gefühl noch einmal zu spüren. Aber bis es soweit war, würde es wohl noch lange dauern...

Und so verstärkten sich seine Bemühungen, was hieß, dass auch Lilys Abneigung gegen ihn sich verstärkte. Sie war nämlich leidenschaftlich damit beschäftigt, Anweisungen zu erteilen und andere Schüler herumzuscheuchen. Ganz klar, sie plante die Halloweenfeier (auch wenn Alice und Mary immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatten, was die Vertrauens – und Schulsprecher sich für ihre Mitschüler ausgedacht hatten) und da konnte sie es nun absolut nicht gebrauchen, dass dieser „dreiste, nervende, arrogante Mistkerl" (nur eine der vielen „netten" Bezeichnungen, die Lily noch für James hatte) sie auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgte. Denn wenn sie eines (außer James Potter) nicht mochte, dann war es, wenn man sie beim Arbeiten störte. Und das tat James mit Vorliebe.

Er wartete, so kam es ihr vor, hinter jeder Ecke bloß darauf, sie abzufangen. Natürlich war das ein wenig übertrieben, aber dass James sich zu einem Maximum an Nervigkeit gesteigert hatte, das konnte keiner seiner Freunde abstreiten.

Und so blieb das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und James genauso wie es immer gewesen war: miserabel!

***

„Puh... endlich fertig.", sagte Lily und ließ sich schwer geschafft in einen der gemütlichen, flauschigen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes fallen.

„Und, erzählst du uns jetzt, was-", begann Alice schon, doch Lily brachte sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung zum Verstummen. Soeben war das Vertrauensschülertreffen zuende gegangen, bei dem sie die letzten Vorbereitungen für Halloween getroffen hatten. Natürlich hatte Lily Spaß gehabt, aber es war auch ganz schön anstrengend gewesen, allen anderen immer wieder sagen zu müssen, was sie zu tun hatten.

Die Schulsprecher waren angeblich anderweitig beschäftigt und Dumbledore hatten offenbar befunden, dass Lily und Remus die Geeignetesten wären, um das Kommando zu übernehmen. Nun war Lily froh, endlich fertig zu sein.

Hinter so einer Party steckte nämlich oft viel mehr Arbeit, als dann letztendlich zu sehen war. Essen, Getränke, Musik und dann noch diese eine, bestimmte Überraschung, die Lily ihren Freunden partout nicht verraten wollte.

Stöhnend lehnte Lily sich nun in ihrem Sessel zurück und schloss für einen Moment geschafft die Augen.

Alice warf Mary einen ratlosen Blick zu, in ihrem Blick stand die Frage geschrieben, ob man es wohl riskieren könnte, sich nach dem Geheimnis um die Halloweenfeier zu erkundigen. Mary zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Und Lily... seid ihr gut... vorangekommen?", fragte Alice und ihr Tonfall war vorsichtig. Sie alle hatten wirklich keine Lust, Lily noch genervter zu machen, denn dann würde sie sich wieder mal in ihren Schlafsaal zurückziehen und Alice und Mary würden wahrscheinlich nie mehr die Chance erhalten, irgendetwas aus ihr herauszuquetschen.

„Ja. Das ist es ja bei solchen Treffen. Erfolgreich aber anstrengend."

Sie rieb sich müde über die Augen. Das fünfte Jahr war schon stressig genug, ohne dass man wie Lily zusätzlich noch die Vertrauensschülerpflichten hatte.

„Wisst ihr... wenn ihr Glück habt verrate ich es euch nachher. Aber jetzt lege ich mich erst mal hin. Ich bin total kaputt."

Alice nickte verständnisvoll und versuchte gleichzeitig ihr freudiges Strahlen zu unterdrücken. Lily bemerkte es trotzdem und schüttelte nur müde lächelnd den Kopf. Dann verschwand sie im Mädchenschlafsaal und gönnte sich eine wohl verdiente Mütze Schlaf.

***

„Komm schon Moooony", sagte Sirius, wobei seine Stimme butterweich zu sein schien und er einen der härtesten Hundeblicke aufsetzte, die er drauf hatte. Scheinbar waren Mary und Alice nicht die einzigen, die versuchten, herauszubekommen, was bei all den Vertrauensschülertreffen herausgekommen und was schließlich die Überraschung für Halloween war.

Remus verdrehte aber nur die Augen und wandte sich dann wieder voll und ganz seinem –anscheinend ziemlich interessanten- Buch zu.

Sirius stöhnte.

„Krone, sag mir was ich tun soll.", sagte er und gespielte Resignation lag in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe doch alles probiert, alle Register gezogen, um es aus ihm herauszubekommen. Ich bin völlig ausgelaugt, aber er sieht nicht mal so aus, als würde es ihn anstrengen der Versuchung zu widerstehen, mir etwas zu erzählen."

„Vielleicht", sagte James trocken und zog das Wort dabei in die Länge. „vielleicht liegt das einfach daran, dass er ein _Junge_ ist, Tatze und dass Jungen nun mal nicht so sehr auf deinen Hundeblick abfahren."

„Aha!", stieß Sirius triumphierend hervor, nachdem sich die Erleuchtung auf seinem Gesicht ergoss. Dann sah er wieder ratlos aus. „Ja, und wie kriege ich es denn jetzt aus ihm raus?" Er sah hilflos zwischen Peter und James hin und her.

Remus stöhnte genervt auf.

„Tatze, du nervst jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde mit diesen sinnlosen Fragen. Mir reicht´s, ich geh nach oben und lese da weiter." Damit erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel und ging.

„Da geht sie, meine Chance.", sagte Sirius dramatisch.

Remus drehte sich noch mal um.  
"Ach und Sirius? Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mir hinterherzukommen."

Kaum, dass er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht aus. „Welch brillante Ideen Moony doch immer wieder hat.", murmelte er und stand dann ebenfalls auf.


	16. Der HaustischWahnsinn

16. Der „Haustisch-Wahnsinn"

Trotz ihrer vorherigen Zusage hatte Lily Alice und Mary auch in den kommenden Tagen nichts über das Halloweenfest verraten, aber das war den beiden nun egal. Heute würden sie es ja auch so sehen, egal ob Lily sich nun dazu erbarmen würde, ihnen etwas zu erzählen oder nicht.

Beim Frühstück fiel ihnen noch nichts Merkwürdiges auf. Der Kürbissaft schmeckte so wie immer (und genauso sah er auch aus) und bis jetzt war noch niemand vergiftet vom Stuhl gerutscht. Auch den Unterricht überstanden alle Schüler heile.

Erst gegen Abend wurde das Ganze dann langsam ein wenig merkwürdig. Nach und nach trudelten die ersten Schüler zum Festessen ein und schon beim Hinsetzen mussten einige –zu ihrem Leidwesen- feststellen, dass die Vertrauensschüler nicht geschlafen hatten.

Während Melina Mosewell aus Hufflepuff einfach durch ihre Bank sank, bloß um am anderen Ende der Halle wieder aufzutauchen, befand sich der gesamte Gryffindortisch plötzlich auf den Kopf gedreht in zwei Metern Höhe, mit ihm die Schüler, die daran gesessen hatten und deren Haare ihnen nun vom Kopf abzustehen schienen.

Sirius, den es kalt erwischt hatte (auch er hatte es nicht geschafft, seinen Freund zum Reden zu bringen), starrte maßlos verwirrt auf die Speisen, die nicht vom Tisch fielen und dann unter sich auf die vielen Köpfe, die belustigt zurücksahen. Dann schüttelte er bloß ungläubig den Kopf und verdrehte auf merkwürdige Weise den Kopf (wobei Remus ihn mit einem extrem breiten Grinsen bedachte), um sich die anderen Haustische genauer zu besehen.

Auch ein Blick an den Slytherintisch lohnte sich eindeutig. Kein einziger der Schüler dieses Hauses hatte _kein_ Goldfischglas um den Kopf. Wenige Slyhterins waren es allerdings, die bereits herausgefunden hatten, wo sich die Öffnung befand, durch die man aß.

Und als letztes blieb noch der Ravenclawtisch. Während die Ravenclaws nämlich unter schallendem Gelächter den Hufflepuffs dabei zugesehen hatten, wie sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich etwas auf den Teller taten, an einem anderem Platz, neben anderen Schülern und vor einem anderen Teller wieder auftauchten, hatten sie –und das war eher unglücklich für sie- nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Speisen auf dem Tisch selbstständig gemacht hatten. Erst, als jeder von ihnen ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche guckend eine Ladung Kartoffelpüree mitten im Gesicht hatte, realisierten sie, dass die Schüsseln und Schalen sie unter Beschuss genommen hatten.

Dumbledore war es schließlich, der das Chaos von lachenden, kreischenden und sich unterhaltenden Schülern unterbrach.

„Happy Halloween", sagte er und seine volle Stimme schien die Große Halle komplett auszufüllen. Sofort war es still, nur am Gryffindortisch wurde noch leise gemurmelt, da man dort versuchte, einen besseren Blick auf den Schulleiter zu erhaschen.

„Wie ich sehe", fuhr Dumbledore fort und sein eindeutig belustigter Blick glitt über die vier völlig veränderten Haustische, „haben die Vertrauensschüler –wie nicht anders zu erwarten war- sehr gute Arbeit geleistet, was ein paar Überraschungen zu Halloween angeht." Er lächelte, dann sah er ein wenig hilflos zum Gryffindortisch hinauf. „Und ich würde wirklich zu gerne Remus Lupin und Lily Evans gratulieren, die die Schulsprecher sehr gut ersetzt haben, aber wie ich sehe...bin ich wohl einfach zu klein dafür." Die Schüler lachten. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Nun gut, ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein wohlmundendes Festeessen und eine gute Genesung von den wunderbar amüsanten Überraschungen unserer Vertrauensschüler. Und nun: Haut rein!"

Das ließ sich die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts nicht zwei mal sagen. Das Essen, das sich ihnen dort bot, sah aber auch einfach zu komisch aus.

Niemand traute sich zunächst zum Beispiel so richtig etwas von der blutroten (und wirklich täuschend echt wirkenden) Flüssigkeit zu trinken, die sich in den Krügen befand, die normalerweise mit Kürbissaft gefüllt waren, zu probieren. Als Sirius es allerdings (unter den gespannten Blicken seines ganzen Hauses) einfach tat („Was man für sein Land nicht alles tut!") und danach weder tot vom Stuhl fiel, noch irgendwelche Pusteln auf seinem hübschen Gesicht auftauchten, verschwanden die Zweifel langsam aber sicher und alle griffen viel beherzter zu.

***

„Und, gefällt es euch?", fragte Lily mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen an Mary und Alice gewandt. Alice, die schon immer eine Schwäche für Halloween und alle Speisen und Dekorationen, die mit zu tun hatten, gehabt hatte, nickte mit leuchtenden Augen, als sie vor sich einen ganzen liebevoll dekorierten Tisch voller gruselig aussehender Speisen sah.

„Das ist super, Lily!", sagte sie und strahlte ihre Freundin an, die zufrieden lächelte und dann einen fragenden Blick zu Mary warf.

„Und du, findest du es auch in Ordnung? Oder hast du irgendwelche Beschwerden vorzutragen?" Mary lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann beugte sie sich vor und tätschelte Lily den Kopf, als wäre sie ein kleiner Hund.

„Nein, das habt ihr gaaanz toll gemacht. Wirklich, ganz brav." Kichernd tauchte Lily unter Marys Hand weg und wandte sich wieder ihrem vollgeladenen Teller zu.

„Na dann, Mädels: Lasst uns reinhauen!"

***

„Ha, guck dir Schniefelus an!", rief James schadenfroh feixend. „Wer auch immer diese Idee hatte... sie ist brillant! Endlich wäscht mal jemand diesem Schleimer den Kopf." Sirius nickte zustimmend, ein hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Remus sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte das Thema ´Snape` noch nie besonders gemocht.

„Regulus sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus.", murmelte Sirius so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war. Sein Bruder war immer wieder ein heikles Thema. Zwar gehörte er zu den Slyhterins und damit zur „anderen Seite", aber aufgegeben hatte Sirius noch nicht. Schon öfter hatte er versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, hatte ihm seine Hilfe angeboten oder ihn angeschrieen, damit er bloß endlich wieder zu Sinnen käme, aber es hatte bis jetzt nicht allzu viel geholfen, um Regulus davon zu überzeugen, das gleiche zu tun, wie Sirius es seit fünf Jahren tat: sich gegen seine Familie auflehnen. So allerdings hasste er Sirius immerhin nicht mehr.

Er war nicht freundlich zu ihm, das hätte für ihn nur unnötig Ärger bedeutet, wenn er Walpurga und Orion Black in den Ferien wieder gegenüberträte, aber wenn niemand hinsah, sprach Regulus kurz mit seinem großen Bruder.

Sie hatten meist gerade einmal Zeit, um sich kurz über ihr jeweiliges Befinden auszutauschen und darüber, ob es Neuigkeiten von Zuhause gab. Manchmal erzählte Regulus auch etwas über die neuesten Machenschaften Bellatrix Blacks, die er aus für Sirius unerfindlichen Gründen nicht mochte. Er verbarg es gut, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, aber Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein wenig Angst vor ihr hatte und dass er nicht immer mit ihren extrem unfairen und oft ziemlichen gemeinen Vorhaben einverstanden war. Aber er sagte nichts. In einer Gemeinschaft wie der, die die Slytherins bildeten, konnte man es sich nicht leisten, etwas zu sagen.

Man musste ausbrechen, aber das war schwer. Sirius wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte, weil ihm die einmalige Chance geboten worden war, nach Gryffindor zu gehen und weil seine Eltern ihn nicht daran hindern hatten können.

„Hm... ", sagte James nur und betrachtete seinen besten Freund forschend. In letzter Zeit schien es mit dem Verhältnis zwischen Regulus und Sirius wieder etwas bergauf zu gehen. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass das so bleiben möge.

Sirius betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder noch ein wenig, dann grinste er.

„Na los, essen wir was, sonst ist am Ende nichts mehr da und ich verhungere."


	17. Endlich Vollmond

17. Endlich Vollmond?

„Wow Moony, das war doch mal was." Sirius, der auf seinem Bett lag und entspannt die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte, warf seinem Freund einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und wie Schniefelus aussah... dieses Bild geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Herrlich." Er verzog den Mund genüsslich zu einem Grinsen.

Remus verdrehte die Augen, grinste aber ebenfalls, sichtlich zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. James summte vor sich hin.

„Gute Laune, Krone?", fragte Peter.

„Hmm.", machte James nur, während er mit seinen Fingern auf die Bettdecke trommelte. Sirius schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
"Sah aber gar nicht so aus, als würde die Evans jetzt anders mit dir umgehen, als vorher.", sagte er dann beiläufig.

James brummte etwas Unverständliches, dann erhob er sich vom Bett und grinste die anderen an.

„Lust auf einen Besuch in der Küche?" Sofort war Sirius auf den Beinen und stand an der Tür. Die anderen sahen ihn belustigt an.

„Worauf wartet ihr denn?", fragte Sirius. „Wollt ihr hier festwachsen, oder was?" James gluckste. Peter und Remus lachten, dann schwangen auch sie sich von ihren Betten und Sirius stieß die Tür auf, seine Freunde immer wieder ungeduldig zur Eile antreibend.

***

„Sev!", rief Lily freudig aus, als ihr bester Freund die Bibliothek betrat, die beinahe leer war. Ein warmes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin aus und er änderte seine Richtung, sodass er auf sie zuging.

„Lily.", sagte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl an ihrem Tisch plumpsen. Der warnende Blick Madame Pinces brachte ihn dazu, seine Stimme ein wenig zu dämpfen.

„Ist ja echt super gelaufen, an Halloween."

„Ja, finde ich auch.", sagte Lily und grinste zufrieden. Er nickte und reckte bekräftigend den rechten Daumen empor.

„Sag mal, dieser Trank, den wir letztes Mal in Zaubertränke gebraut haben... ", begann Lily und machte eine Kunstpause, bevor sie grinsend weiterredete. „... kam der dir auch so leicht vor?"

Snape lachte leise, dann nickte er.

„Obwohl dieser Trottel von Pettigrew natürlich total versagt hat. Wie immer.", sagte er hämisch.

„Severus!", sagte Lily und ihre Stimme war tadelnd. „Hör auf, er kann doch auch nichts dafür."

„Ja, schon gut, tut mir leid, ich weiß ja, dass du das nicht magst. Obwohl es die Wahrheit ist.", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Lily verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Nun hör schon auf, ja? Lass uns lieber ein bisschen raus gehen.", schlug Lily vor und als sie zuende gesprochen hatte, lächelte sie und sah verträumt aus dem Fenster. Sie mochte dieses Wetter.

Es war kalt draußen, aber das warme Licht, das die Dämmerung mit sich brachte, konnte auch die klirrende Kälte nicht vertreiben.

Severus zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.

„Na dann mal los.", murmelte er und sah Lily dabei zu, wie sie ihre Schulsachen zusammen packte. Schließlich sah sie zu ihm auf und strahlte ihn an.

Wie sie das jedes Mal tat, dachte Snape, mit so viel Lebensfreude und leuchtenden Augen; irgendwann würde sie sicherlich noch mehr auf ihn abfärben. Und diesen Gedanken fand er gar nicht mal so schlecht...

***

„Mhh, du Moony... ", schmatzte Sirius, der ein Stück Kürbistorte im Mund hatte und den großen Rest davon in der Hand hielt, und schluckte einmal kräftig. „Müsste nicht demnächst eigentlich Vollmond sein? Es ist nun ja schon... bestimmt vier Wochen her, seit dem letzten Mal."

Remus stöhnte auf.  
"Du hast Recht.", sagte er und sah leicht gequält aus bei dem Gedanken, dass wieder es wieder einmal so weit war. Außerdem wollte ihm die Aussicht, nachts in Gestalt eines Werwolfs über das Gelände von Hogwarts zu rennen und dabei von seinen besten Freunden begleitet zu werden, immer noch nicht recht gefallen. „Um genau zu sein schon morgen." Er verzog das Gesicht, das jetzt bereits –wie immer, so kurz vor Vollmond- leicht kränklich aussah.

Sirius warf einen Blick auf James, in dessen Augen es leuchtete.

„Das wird klasse.", sagte er und Sirius nickte grinsend.

Remus schnaubte nur und warf den beiden einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Für euch vielleicht...", murmelte er und steckte sich nun seinerseits ein Pfefferminzbonbon in den Mund.

„Ach komm schon, Moony... Dem kleinen Wölfchen in dir macht es garantiert auch Spaß, nachts mit uns durch die Gegend zu ziehen, jede Wette." Sirius grinste breit und boxte Remus freundschaftlich an den Arm.

Der schenkte ihm nur ein schwaches Lächeln, bevor er irgendwas von „gefährlich" und „unverantwortlich" vor sich hin murmelte.

***

Stöhnend erhob sich Remus am nächsten Morgen aus seinem Bett. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen bei dem Gedanken, schon an diesem Tag mit James, Sirius und Peter über das Gelände zu streifen und das alles als _Werwolf_. Außerdem machte ihm der unmittelbar bevorstehende Vollmond auch gesundheitlich zu schaffen. Er fühlte sich nicht gut. Aber den Unterricht verpassen wollte er auch nicht und so machte er sich mit einem Seufzen ins Bad der Rumtreiber auf, um sich umzuziehen.

Sirius und James, die sich einige Minuten später aus den Betten erhoben, hatten dagegen glänzende Laune. Dieses Verhalten bei ihnen war selten, da sie sonst ja oft genug Morgenmuffeligkeit an den Tag gelegt hatten, die sich gewaschen hatte. Heute aber stand ein strahlender Sirius von ganz alleine auf und weckte den nicht minder gut gelaunten James.

„Oh mein lieber Moony.", trällerte Sirius, als Remus das Badezimmer angezogen verließ. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Remus seinen Freund an, dann sagte er trocken:  
"Oh, du bist wach? Und dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal mit Peters Socken nach dir geworfen. Ich bin enttäuscht."

Sirius ignorierte ihn und fuhr stattdessen mit seinem Singsang fort.

„Weißt du, was heute für ein Tag ist?"

„Ja, allerdings und ich denke auch, dass das der Grund dafür ist, dass du dich aufführst, wie ein kleines Mädchen, das ihren Puppengeburtstag veranstaltet.", erwiderte er.

„Ph, dann sag ich eben nichts mehr.", sagte Sirius eingeschnappt und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Als wenn ihm das gelingen würde.", murmelte Remus dem grinsenden James zu, woraufhin Sirius sich beleidigt von ihnen wegdrehte.

Zwei Minuten später wurde ihm das offensichtlich zu langweilig und er drehte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.

„Ich freuuu mich.", trällerte er leise und grinste breit, als Remus verzweifelt aufstöhnte.

„Gibst du denn nie Ruhe?", fragte er genervt. „Stell dir vor, es gibt Leute, für die der Vollmond nicht gerade der fröhlichste Tag des Monats ist."

„Ab jetzt schon.", erklärte Sirius voller Überzeugung. „Glaub mir, du wirst den Vollmond mit uns noch zu schätzen lernen. Aber das siehst du ja heute Abend."

Ja, das würde er heute Abend sehen...


	18. Den Vollmond schätzen lernen

Okay. Es geht weiter - endlich mal. In nächster Zeit müsst ihr auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so lange warten, es sind viele Kapitel vorgeschrieben ;)

Grüße, Mel / Aiya :)

**18. Den Vollmond schätzen lernen**

Breit grinsend verabschiedeten die drei restlichen Marauder sich an diesem Abend von Remus, der mittlerweile so genervt von der Vorfreude seiner Freunde war, dass er beinahe froh war, ihrer Gesellschaft zu entkommen. Aber eben nur beinahe. Auf seinem üblichen Weg zum Krankenflügel, an dem er Madame Pomfrey kurz bescheid sagen würde, dass er sich jetzt auf den Weg machte, dachte er darüber nach, ob er seine Freunde nicht doch noch irgendwie von ihrem ziemlich waghalsigen Vorhaben abhalten konnte. Aber er glaubte nicht daran. Ihm behagte nur der Gedanke absolut nicht, dass jemand verletzt wurde, weil _er_ keine Kontrolle über sich besaß. Wie auch immer, er musste James und Sirius wohl vertrauen, wenn sie sagten, sie hätten ihn im Griff.

Als James, Sirius und Peter diesmal in der Heulenden Hütte ankamen, hatte sich Remus bereits verwandelt und so kam es ihnen sehr zu Gute, dass auch sie bereits ihre Tiergestalt angenommen hatten. Kurz sah der Werwolf sie wachsam an, als die drei Vierbeiner den Raum betraten, aber dann befand er sie offenbar für zum Fressen ungeeignet und entspannte sich, bis er erneut den Mond anheulte, der durch die rissigen Bretter fiel, mit denen die Fenster zugenagelt waren.

Der Hund und der Hirsch wechselten einen Blick und sie verstanden sich auch ohne Worte. Sie waren eindeutig beide dafür, dass der Wolf vor ihnen den Vollmond einmal richtig zu Gesicht bekam. Der Hund bellte leise und lenkte damit sowohl die Aufmerksamkeit des Hirsches und der Ratte auf sich, als auch die des Werwolfes. Mit seiner Vorderpfote öffnete er geschickt die Tür, die ihnen den Weg in den Tunnel, der ins Freie führte, noch versperrte und die Ratte schoss, kaum sichtbar in der Dunkelheit, an ihm vorbei. Der Hirsch folgte und – nachdem der Hund ihm einen kleinen, auffordernden Stoß verpasst hatte, der ihn kurz die Zähne fletschen ließ - drängte sich auch der Werwolf durch die Tür in den Tunnel, dessen Boden mit Erde und Wurzeln bedeckt war.

Es schien beinahe, als könne der Werwolf schon jetzt die Freiheit spüren, die hinter diesem Gang auf ihn wartete, als könne er schon jetzt die angenehm kühle Nachtluft riechen und schon jetzt den vollen Mond sehen, der die Ländereien unter sich in weiß-goldenes, warmes Licht tauchte und die übliche Dunkelheit ein wenig vertrieb. Offenbar ein wenig ungeduldig beschleunigte er das Tempo, in dem seine großen Tatzen auf den Boden trommelten.

Der Hirsch vor ihm reichte mit seinem stolzen Geweih bis an die Decke des Tunnels und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht an Felsvorsprüngen hängen blieb und so machte ihm der Werwolf, der hinter ihm knurrte und endlich aus dem unterirdischen Gang heraus wollte, ein wenig zu schaffen.

Allerdings erstarrte die Kreatur der Nacht, wie sie in Büchern gerne getauft wurde, einen Moment lang, als die kleine, fette graue Ratte zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und an die Spitze der Kette wuselte. Peter war es in seiner Tiergestalt anfangs ein wenig schwer gefallen, den Anschluss zu halten, wenn seine Freunde –die sich in wesentlich größere Tiere verwandelten- in solchem Tempo durch die Gegend preschten. Aber jetzt hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und als sich der Tunnel dem Ende zu neigte, war er schon an dessen Ausgang und hatte die Äste der Peitschenden Weide mit einem Stupsen auf den unscheinbaren Knoten am Stamm lahm gelegt.

Die Anspannung der Tiere war sofort zu bemerken, als sie gemeinsam mit ihrem wölfischen Freund aus dem Tunnel in die Freiheit traten. Während der Hund wachsam die Ohren angelegt hatte, und den Werwolf nicht aus den Augen ließ, stand der Hirsch ganz ruhig auf der Stelle und musterte seinen Freund ebenfalls, dessen Kopf dem Mond zugewendet war, die Augen weit aufgerissen und in der Bewegung erstarrt.

Und dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen man bloß das leise Heulen des nächtlichen Windes gehört hatte, hallte endlich das Heulen des Werwolfes über die Ländereien, so kräftig und aus der tiefsten Kehle des Geschöpfs, dass es sich wie ein befreiender Schrei anhörte.

Sirius entspannte sich in seiner Hundegestalt wieder. Auch wenn er jetzt äußerlich ein Vierbeiner war und seine Gedankengänge sich mehr auf seine ausgeprägten Instinkte stützten, blieb der intuitive Drang, den großen Wolf ab und an einmal zurecht zu weisen und dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich selbst und anderen nichts tat.

Kurz hielt Remus inne mit seinem Geheule, sah wie gebannt den vollen, hellen Mond am Himmel an und begann dann von Neuem. Seine Freunde ließen ihm Zeit dazu und wandten sich lieber anderen, Tieren angemesseneren Aktivitäten zu. Was bedeutete, dass Sirius der Hund es anscheinend sehr amüsant fand James dem Hirschen auf den Rücken zu springen und ihn somit spielerisch zu Boden zu werfen.

Das majestätische Tier gab einen drohenden Laut von sich und stupste seinen kleineren Freund mit dem Geweih an. Der Hund sprang ausgelassen hin und her und wich den vorsichtigen Stößen des Geweihs aus, was nicht allzu schwer war, da James im Umgang mit seiner ´Krone` noch nicht sehr geübt war.

Das Heulen des Werwolfes hörte mittlerweile auf, als er die beiden großen Tiere dort freundschaftlich balgen sah, irgendwo mittendrin tauchte ab und an die kleine Ratte auf und verschwand dann wieder im Schatten, der über dem Boden lag wie ein schwarzes Tuch.

Hund und Hirsch hielten inne, als sie die plötzliche Stille um sich herum hörten und der Hund legte erneut die Ohren an, aber das von ihm Befürchtete blieb aus.

Statt sie anzugreifen hob der Werwolf bloß den Kopf in die Höhe, seine Nase leicht geweitet, als wittere er etwas und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stürzte er in die Richtung, in der der Verbotene Wald lag.

James und Sirius zögerten nicht lange ihm zu folgen, immer in der Hoffung, es möge sich niemand dort aufhalten, den der völlig von seinen wölfischen Instinkten geleitete Remus in Gefahr bringen könnte.

Während James sein Tempo etwas drosseln musste, als sie den Wald erreichten, der ihm mit all seinen störenden Ästen ein wenig die Bewegungsfreiheit raubte, preschte Sirius seinem Freund weiterhin hinterher. Er genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, das ihn momentan ununterbrochen durchströmte. Seine Tiergestalt erlaubte es ihm, ungesehen und in rasanter Geschwindigkeit zu laufen, wohin auch immer er wollte.

Dass sein anderer Freund als Hirsch ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihnen zu folgen, bemerkte er und die kleine Ratte hatte er seit Remus plötzlichem Aufbruch auch nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er hatte keine Angst. Dieser Wolf vor ihm war immer noch sein Freund und er würde ihn notfalls auch alleine bändigen können.

Der Hund gab ein erschrockenes Bellen von sich, als der Werwolf abrupt anhielt und er ausweichen musste. Aber dann nahm seine empfindliche Nase einen ganz bestimmten Geruch wahr. Einen Geruch, den er mit Grauen erkannte.

In der Luft, die der Wind vom vornüber gebeugten Werwolf herüber trug, lagen zwei Dinge: Die Schmatzgeräusche seines Freundes und ... der stählerne Geruch von Blut.

Es graute Sirius davor, um den Werwolf herumzugehen, damit er einen Blick auf das Wesen richten konnte, das offenbar all das Blut vergoss, das er momentan roch, aber er tat es trotzdem. Langsam trottete der Hund um seinen Freund herum, der all seine Sanftmütigkeit und Ruhe in seiner tierischen Gestalt verloren zu haben schien. Er betete inständig, dass er Remus am nächsten Morgen von einer gelungenen Vollmondnacht erzählen konnte und dass kein einziges Todesopfer in seinen Erzählungen vorkam. Aber als er die Schnauze des Werwolfes erblickte, die den blutigen, kleinen, hilflosen Körper zerfleischte, wusste er, dass seine Gebete nicht erhört worden waren.


	19. Eine Vollmondnacht mit Folgen

**19. Eine Vollmondnacht mit Folgen**

James, Sirius und Peter waren das erste, das Remus erblickte, als er sich ächzend von dem zerfetzten Bett in der Heulenden Hütte erhob und sich umsah. Er fühlte sich keinesfalls besonders gut, aber eindeutig besser, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Das drückende Gefühl, das nach einer dieser Nächte sonst immer so schwer auf ihm gelastet hatte, schien über Nacht ein wenig leichter geworden zu sein.

Allerdings verschwand dieses Gefühl sofort wieder, als er in die Gesichter seiner Freunde blickte. Kaltes Entsetzten packte ihn, als er kein Grinsen, nicht mal ein Lächeln darauf erkannte, sondern betroffene, leicht nervöse Minen. Sie wollten ihm etwas sagen. Und er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

„Morgen, Moony.", nuschelte Sirius nun und starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Mit der Schuhspitze scharrte er darauf herum und sah seinen Freund nicht an. „Wir – wir müssen dir was sagen. Gestern, na ja, da ist nicht alles ganz... glatt gelaufen."

Er räusperte sich leicht, den Blick hob er immer noch nicht vom staubigen Holzboden, in dem tiefe Kratzer von den Vollmondnächten der letzten Jahre zeugten.

„Was ist es?", fragte Remus tonlos. „Wen habe ich umgebracht?", setzte er zynisch noch hinzu.

Und dann, als Sirius endlich aufsah und er seine Augen sehen konnte, wurde ihm klar, dass das bittere Realität geworden war, wovor ihm immer gegraut hatte. Dass er die Antwort auf seine Frage niemals hören wollte.

„Remus, wir...", setzte Sirius an und blickte bei seinen nächsten Worten sehr ernst drein. „Du hast ein Kaninchen auf dem Gewissen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte absolute Stille in der Hütte, dann änderte sich Remus Blick, als hätte er einen Geistesgestörten vor sich.

„Ich habe WAS?", fragte er und starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an. Die Anspannung war aus seinen Gliedern gewichen und er ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken und rieb sich einmal über die müden Augen. Er war so erleichtert, dass er vergaß seinen Freunden böse zu sein, aber es machte ihn dennoch fassungslos, wie sie es schafften, ihn minutenlang absichtlich in dem Glauben zu lassen, er habe einen Menschen getötet.

Sirius grinste nun.

„Ein Kaninchen hast du gefressen, Remi. Das ist da wohl schon länger mit einer Wunde am Bein herumgehoppelt. Du hast einfach _Zack_ die Witterung aufgenommen und bist in den Tiefen des Waldes verschwunden. Und als wir ankamen warst du schon fast satt."

James lachte leise vor sich hin, als er Remus ungläubig Sirius anstarren und dann die Augen verdrehen sah.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr mir weis machen wolltet, ich hätte einen Mord begangen", murmelte er, immer noch ungläubig, aber nicht ernstlich böse.

„Aber das _hast_ du doch, mein lieber Remus. Wenn es dich allerdings beruhigt: Den Rest der Nacht warst du ein ganz, ganz liebes Wölfchen. Hast nicht mehr randaliert, bist nur durch den Wald gestreunt und hast ständig den Mond angeheult."

Remus nickte, dann erschien ein schwaches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Noch so eine Aktion überleben meine Nerven nicht, verstanden? Ihr wisst ja, dass ich nicht sonderlich angetan davon bin, dass man mich einfach so auf meine Umwelt loslässt, aber... ich fühl mich gut heute. Besser als sonst zumindest. Also danke, Jungs." Wieder lächelte er leicht und seine Freunde entnahmen seinen Worten das, was er nicht sagen konnte: den tiefen Dank dafür, dass sie für ihn da waren, wenn er sie am dringendsten brauchte.

Dankbarkeit lag auch in seinen Augen, die allerdings schnell einem gehetzten Ausdruck wich, als er seinen Freunden zuzischte:

„Los, unter den Tarnumhang, sofort." In weiser Voraussicht hatte Remus an diesem Abend den Tarnumhang unter seinem Mantel mit in die Heulende Hütte gebracht, damit seine Freunde unbehelligt wieder ins Schloss kamen. Jetzt hörte er allerdings –denn seine Ohren waren so kurz nach dem Vollmond immer noch ungewöhnlich geschärft- die Schulkrankenschwester, bevor James, Sirius und Peter es taten und so standen die drei bereits unsichtbar in eine Ecke gedrängt, als Madam Pomfrey den Raum betrat.

Sie war in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt und lächelte, als sie Remus erblickte.

„Oh, guten Morgen, Mr. Lupin. Sie haben alles gut überstanden, hoffe ich?" Er öffnete gerade den Mund um zu antworten, als sie auch schon weiter plapperte. „Doch, doch, gut sehen Sie dieses Mal aus. Und letzten Monat schienen Sie auch schon viel weniger Kratzer zu haben. Was ist, haben Sie eine Freundin?"

Sofort errötete Remus und wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte, meinte er aus der Ecke ein unterdrücktes Lachen zu hören. Die Krankenschwester bemerkte es nicht.

Remus schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, immer noch ziemlich verlegen.

Madam Pomfreys Blick wechselte ins Verschwörerische.

„Ach kommen Sie, Mr. Lupin, hier hört Sie doch niemand. Und ich würde sicher nichts verraten. Ich sehe doch, wenn es jemandem plötzlich besser geht und ich kann mir die naheliegenden Gründe durchaus denken... also, auch wenn Sie mir nicht verraten wollen, wer es ist: Sie sollten diese Freundin auf alle Fälle behalten. Sie scheint Ihnen gut zu tun."

Remus öffnete schon den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber sie hob nur die Hand und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.

„Ich werde nichts verraten. Jedes Wölfchen verdient es auch mal, Glück zu haben." Wieder färbte Remus Gesicht sich dunkelrot. Sirius und James würden ihn noch _jahrelang_ damit aufziehen. Aber warum musste die junge Krankenschwester auch ausgerechnet an diesem Vollmond so gesprächig sein. Er seufzte, dann trat er durch die Tür, die Madam Pomfrey hinter sich für ihn offen hielt.

Und dieses Mal war er sich sicher, mit dem Zuschlagen der Tür ein leises Lachen zu hören.

„Oh, sieh an, das kleine Wölfchen wacht auf." Als Remus die spöttische Stimme von James vernahm, verspürte er sofort den Drang, seine Augen fest aufeinander zu pressen und wieder einzuschlafen. Aber sein Versuch scheiterte offenbar kläglich, denn nur wenig später vernahm er auch Sirius Stimme.

„Oh, kleines Wölfchen, du musst dich nicht verstecken. Wir tun dir doch nichts. Jedes Wölfchen verdient es eben auch mal, Glück zu haben."

Frustriert stöhnte Remus auf, öffnete die Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. Noch bevor er aufrecht saß, hatte sein Kissen Sirius mitten im Gesicht getroffen.

„Also wirklich, kleines Wölfchen. Was haben wir dir immer beigebacht? Artig sein und keine Gewalt anwenden!", predigte Sirius nun mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit. „Tut mir leid, aber das schreit nach Rache."

Aber noch bevor eine wilde Kissenschlacht im Krankenflügel ausbrechen konnte, betrat Madam Pomfrey den Raum und bereitete dem Ganzen ein Ende. Sirius kriegte sich kaum ein vor Lachen, als er die Schulkrankenschwester sah, was wiederum nicht gerade dazu beitrug, sich bei ihr beliebt zu machen.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter und auch Sie, Mr. Pettigrew, das hier ist der Krankenflügel und kein_ Zoo_. Verschwinden Sie in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, Mr. Lupin braucht Ruhe. Sofort!" Mit der Hand scheuchte sie die drei von Remus Bett weg, dessen Insasse nun sichtlich zufrieden schien. Das schadenfrohe Lächeln verschwand allerdings von seinem Gesicht und ein gequältes Stöhnen war zu hören, als Sirius ihm ein leises „Bis bald, kleines Wölfchen" zuflüstere und grinsend hinter seinen Freunden hereilte, als Madam Pomfrey ihm drohte, an ihm den neuesten Schlaftrank auszuprobieren.


	20. Die HalloweenParty

**20. Die Halloween-Party**

Während die Marauder sich am Halloweenabend voll und ganz auf den bevorstehenden Vollmond konzentriert hatten, war Lily in den „Genuss" von Slughorns Kostümparty gekommen. Dass sie wirklich Lust dazu hatte, konnte man nicht sagen, wenn man nicht lügen wollte, aber Lily war höflich und gut erzogen genug, um die Feier ihres Professors über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Überall in dem magisch vergrößerten Büro des Zaubertränkeprofessors, das mit den riesigen Stoffbahnen an den Wänden eher wie ein Zelt wirkte, war sie wandelnden Kürbissen, Werwölfen und Todesfeen begegnet. Lily selber war ein rothaariger, kalkweißer Vampir gewesen.

Schon nach den ersten Minuten war sie unglaublich froh gewesen, dass Severus mit ihr gekommen war. Slughorn hatte sie voller Übermut und guter Laune begrüßt und den leichten Verdacht erweckt, schon ein wenig von dem Ananasschnaps auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Tür probiert zu haben.

„Ah, Ms Evans und Mr. Snape, meine besten Schüler.", hatte Slughorn strahlend verkündet, als er die beiden eher widerstrebend eintretenden Zaubertrankasse erblickt hatte. Neben ihm stand irgendeiner dieser berühmten Quidditchspieler, von denen Sirius und James immer lauthals schwärmten. Er war ziemlich jung, vielleicht neunzehn und hatte Severus mit mäßigem Interesse beäugt. Als sein Blick auf Lily gefallen war, hatte er anzüglich gegrinst und war dann irgendwohin verschwunden, um sich einen Feuerwhisky zu besorgen.

„Stephan Coldley.", stellte Slughorn den gerade verschwundenen jungen Mann vor und in seiner Stimme schwang unverhohlen der Stolz darauf mit, dass er diesen berühmten jungen Mann zu seinem großen Bekanntenkreis zählen durfte. „Sicher kennen Sie ihn. Er ist einer der Treiber der Chudley Channons. Brillanter Spieler, äußerst begabt. In der letzten Saison hat er dafür gesorgt, dass die Channons bis dorthin aufgestiegen sind, wo wir sie jetzt sehen" (und Lily hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wo das war) „und das ist wahrlich ziemlich weit oben. Nun, er war selber einmal ein Schüler von mir. Ich habe schon immer das Potential zu einem großen Quidditchstar in ihm gesehen. Nun gut, Sie kennen ihn ja sicher selber."

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen, glückseligen Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte Slughorn geendet und sich einem gerade eintreffenden Schüler zugewandt, den er mit „Darcus, wie schön Sie zu sehen", begrüßt hatte.

Lily hatte die Chance genutzt und war mit Severus auf ein Sofa im hinteren Teil des Raumes geflüchtet und hatte es sich dort mit ihm gemütlich gemacht. Eigentlich mochte sie Slughorn, er war ein netter Mensch, aber die Art, wie er all die einflussreichen Persönlichkeiten zu sammeln schien, um sie dann alle hintereinander auszupacken und zu präsentieren und dabei vor Stolz fast zu platzen, war zeitweise ein wenig nervenraubend. Man konnte sein Geschwafel über seine berühmten Bekannten stundenlang über sich ergehen lassen und trotzdem schien der Lehrer niemals müde zu werden.

Lily mochte solche Art von Partys nicht sonderlich, weil all die anderen Schüler, die eingeladen worden waren, größtenteils eingebildete, von ihrer Abstammung oder Herkunft überzeugte Schnösel waren, die ununterbrochen damit angaben, dass ihre Tanten, Onkel, Mütter oder Väter oder andere Menschen, die auch nur annähernd mit ihnen verwandt waren, bekannte, wohlhabende und einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten waren. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, wenn jemand aus „gutem Hause" stammte, aber es ging ihr stark auf die Nerven, wenn dieser jemand dann automatisch annahm, besser als seine anderen Altergenossen zu sein.

„Steht dir übrigens wirklich gut, Sev.", murmelte Lily grinsend und sah an seinem langen, schwarzen Umhang, den schwarzen Flügeln und den geglätteten, auf den Kopf geklatschten Haaren entlang. „Fledermaus, oder?"

Der Slytherin verdrehte grinsend die Augen, nickte aber.  
"Irgendwas muss man ja machen, um Slughorn zu gefallen.", sagte er mit seiner leicht schnarrenden Stimme, die immer etwas Undefinierbares an sich hatte und einem sarkastischem Unterton. Sie lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie einen Schluck des warmen Getränkes nahm. Severus hatte schon immer einen zynischen Humor gehabt und das passte auch zu ihm, wie die Faust aufs Auge. Der Slytherin war bestimmt kein Optimist, er sah die Dinge nun mal, wie sie waren und er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn jemand sich etwas schön redete.

Nach und nach waren einige Schüler an den beiden vorbeigegangen, die sie meist mit misstrauischen oder abwertenden Blicken bedachten, oder ihnen erzählten, wie viel Einfluss ihr Onkel in Timbuktu doch hatte.

Schon nach insgesamt anderthalb Stunden reichte es Lily vollkommen. Mittlerweile war Madame Tinandra, die Professorin für Wahrsagen (und von diesem Fach hielt Lily rein _gar nichts_) auch auf der Party eingetroffen und hatte Lily in ein „Gespräch" über schwarze Omen verwickelt, bei dem nur sie selbst sprach.

Irgendwann, als die nach altem Parfum riechende Lehrerin gerade bei dem Grimm angekommen war („Sind Sie nicht auch fasziniert von ihm? Keine Frage, es ist eine grausame, angstvolle Art von Faszination, Grauen überläuft Sie, Gänsehaut kriecht Ihre Arme entlang, wenn Sie an ihn denken und Sie wünschen sich, ihm niemals persönlich zu begegnen, aber... wie kann diese große, angsteinflößende, geheimnisumwobene Kreatur allein durch ihr Auftauchen den Tod herbeilocken? Unheimlich, gruselig, ängstigend. Wissen Sie, was ich meine?") und Lily absolut _nicht_ wusste, was die Professorin meinte, warf sie Severus, der gelangweilt an seinem Butterbier nippte, einen flehenden Blick zu. Er grinste leicht (Madame Tinandra schien bei ihren eifrigen Erläuterungen nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Lily ihren Blick von ihr abgewandt hatte) und stellte sein Butterbier auf dem Tisch vor ihm ab.

„Oh Lily!", sagte er lauter, als nötig gewesen wäre und legte Erschrockenheit in seine Stimme. „Wir müssen doch noch _ganz dringend_ diesen Aufsatz zuende schreiben. Du weißt schon, den für Verwandlung." Severus spielte so übertrieben, dass Lily sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Die Wahrsagenlehrerin schien allerdings nichts zu bemerken, was nun auch Severus zum Grinsen brachte.

"Ach ja!", stieg Lily mit ein. „Tut mir leid, Professor, es war wirklich unwahrscheinlich interessant, aber ich muss leider wirklich los." Das Bedauern auf ihrem Gesicht wirkte äußerst echt.  
Schon zwei Minuten später waren sie auf dem Korridor vor Slughorns Büro und grinsten sich an. Slughorn selber hatten sie mit der Ausrede abgespeist, noch einmal die Notizen der letzten Zaubertrankstunde durchgehen zu wollen.  
"Jetzt wissen wir immerhin, wer von uns beiden die bessere Schauspielerin ist.", sagte Snape und grinste Lily an, die einen Knicks machte.  
"Danke sehr, Mr. Snape.", zwitscherte sie und lachte ihn an. Er lächelte leicht zurück. ´_Lily Evans`_, dachte er und sah sie an. ´_Wie ich dein Lachen doch liebe.`_


	21. Eine Party und ein Date

21. Eine Party und ein Date

"Oh Lils, rate, was Sirius mir gerade vorgeschlagen hat!" Die übermütige, freudige Stimme ihrer besten Freundin ließ Lily misstrauisch von ihren Hausaufgaben für Zauberkunst aufsehen. Marys Tonfall in Zusammenhang mit Sirius Namen verhieß gar nichts Gutes.

„Sirius?", fragte Lily argwöhnisch und betonte den Namen dabei unnatürlich. „Seit wann sollte Black mir denn bitte unter dem Namen _Sirius_ bekannt sein? "

Mary verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

„Schon lange, Lily. Merlin, tief in dir drin weißt du doch ganz genau, dass die Rumtreiber total nett sind. Wirklich. Na, wie auch immer." Das Strahlen kehrte in ihre Augen zurück. „Wir legen unsere Geburtstage zusammen und feiern gemeinsam. Ist das nicht cool?"

Lily starrte sie an.

„Was hat er dir gegeben?", knurrte sie dann. „Ich bringe diesen blöden Idioten um."

Mary kicherte wie eine Dreizehnjährige.  
"Er hat mir nichts gegeben, Lily. Aber das wird einfach super. Er hat am Sonntag dieser Woche Geburtstag, drei Tage nach mir. Er will am Samstag reinfeiern und früher kann ich sowieso keine Party schmeißen. Und wenn die Rumtreiber bei der Organisation helfen, _kann_ es nur super werden."

Der Enthusiasmus in Marys Stimme schien unzerstörbar und Lily setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf.

"Oh, ehm, du freust dich sicher.", meinte Lily und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu, nicht ohne das Seufzen ihrer Freundin zu vernehmen.

„Oh Lily, ich weiß ja, dass du die Rumtreiber nicht sonderlich gut leiden kannst, aber sieh es mal so: Das wird eine super Party. Wäre es möglich, dass du keinen Aufstand machst? Für mich?"

Ihre Hundeaugen bettelten so überzeugend, dass Lily kaum eine Chance hatte, „Nein" zu sagen.

Sie verdrehte die Augen und nickte.  
"Aber ich werde keine Zeit mit Potter und seinem siamesischen Zwilling verbringen, klar?" Lilys Stimme nahm bei dem Gedanken sofort eine Abwehrhaltung ein.

„Natürlich nicht.", versicherte Mary, dann quietschte sie ein „Das wird einfach klasse." und mit einem verträumten Strahlen verschwand sie in ihrem Schlafsaal, wo sie höchstwahrscheinlich die nächsten Stunden damit zubringen würde, die Mary- Sirius – Party zu planen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte Lily sich endgültig wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu. Lust hatte sie keine.

Genau drei Wochen nach Halloween, am 20. November 1974, sollte die Party schließlich steigen.

Mary war schon seit dem Morgen verschwunden, um irgendwas vorzubereiten, aber Lily kroch erst am frühen Mittag aus dem Bett, nachdem sie einmal herzhaft gegähnt und sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte.

Den ganzen Tag über bekam sie ihre Freundin nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Alice und Lily machten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum in ihren Lieblingssesseln vor dem Kamin gemütlich und unterhielten sich.

Gerade sprach Alice von Frank.

„Weißt du Lily ... ich glaube, ich mag ihn wirklich.", sagte sie leise und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Lily grinste sie ihn.

„Natürlich magst du ihn.", sagte sie lachend. „Genauso, wie er dich mag."

Alice lachte leise.

„Gestern hat er mich um ein Date gebeten.", flüsterte sie leise.

„Was?", kreischte Lily und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Und das erzählst du erst jetzt? Das ist ja super!"

Alice lächelte. Sie sah immer noch verlegen aus, aber die Freude in ihrem Blick war nicht zu übersehen.

„Na ja, ich dachte, ich überrasche euch damit.", gab sie zu und grinste frech. Lily lächelte verschmitzt zurück.

„Na, die Überraschung ist dir gelungen.", lachte Lily, dann sah sie ihre Freundin an, die vor Glück nur so strahlte. „Nun erzähl schon.", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

Lily war erst zufrieden, als Alice ihr alles genauestens erzählt hatte, aber Alice schien eher stolz, als genervt.  
"Du, Lily?", fragte sie und sah sie bittend an. „Hilfst du mir, wenn ich entscheide, was ich anziehen will?"

Lily lachte und nickte grinsend.

„Ihr Stylingberater, stets zur Seite.", kapitulierte sie und Alice schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Seid ihr bereit, Mädels? Iiit´s Partytime!" Mary tänzelte um ihre Freundinnen herum und summte ein Zaubererlied vor sich hin.

„Oh Merlin, diese gute Laune ist wirklich nicht zu ertragen", murmelte Lily Alice zu, die zustimmend nickte.

Mary bekam davon gar nichts mit.  
"Na los, wir wollen doch zu meiner eigenen Party nicht zu spät kommen!", trieb sie ihre leicht genervten Freundinnen an.

„Ja, wir sind ja schon auf dem Weg.", meinte Lily beruhigend und trat mit einem belustigten Kopfschütteln hinter der aufgekratzten Mary aus dem Schlafsaal.

Ein paar Minuten später betraten die drei Mädchen den Gang, in dem Lily sofort die Statue von _Barnabas, dem Bekloppten_ ins Auge sprang, die seinen vergeblichen Versuch zeigte, Trollen Ballett beizubringen.

Lily, Mary und Alice waren wohl einige der wenigen, die wussten, dass die Party im Raum der Wünsche stattfinden würde. Für alle anderen war es einfach ein gut dekorierter, bisher unentdeckter Raum.

Als Mary die Tür öffnete, schlug ihnen bereits der Lärm einer Party entgegen. Laute Musik tönte aus den magischen Lautsprechern an der Wand und gut dreißig Schüler tummelten sich in dem Raum. Dazu kamen die Rumtreiber, von denen das werdende Geburtstagskind gerade sehr eng mit einer Viertklässlerin tanzte. Remus und James standen lässig in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich bei einem Butterbier. Von Peter war nichts zu sehen.

„Merlin, Black kann es einfach nicht lassen.", sagte Lily die Augen verdrehend.

Mary überhörte Lilys Kommentar und stürzte sich stattdessen ins Partygetümmel. Überall wurde ihr kurz gratuliert, wenn sie auf jemanden traf und als sie nach einer halben Stunde schließlich wieder bei Lily und Alice auftauchte, die sich ein Butterbier geschnappt und es sich in einer der Sitzgruppen gemütlich gemacht hatten, war sie bepackt mit kleinen Päckchen und Geschenken und strahlte mit dem glänzenden Papier um die Wette.

„Schaut mal.", rief sie und zeigte beigeistert auf all die kleinen Schätze. „Ist das nicht super? Alles Geschenke." Sie juchzte leise, lud die Päckchen auf einen kleinen Tisch und fragte mit einem frechen Zwinkern:  
"Und was ist? Schwingen wir uns auf die Tanzfläche?" Sie sah ihre Freundinnen herausfordernd an, die sich nicht zweimal bitten ließen. Zwei Minuten später hopsten die drei wild auf der Tanzfläche herum, schüttelten ihre Köpfe im Takt der Musik und lachten so befreit wie lange nicht mehr.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Remus seinen Freund, dessen Blick auf Lily lag. Er war sich oft nicht sicher, wie ernst James Gefühle für Lily waren und manchmal verstand er sie vollkommen, wenn sie glaubte, bloß seine Sammlung vervollständigen zu sollen.

Aber in Momenten wie diesen meinte er zu sehen, dass James verliebt war. Ernsthaft verliebt.

Da lag etwas in seinem Blick, als seine Augen auf Lily ruhten, das ihm sagte, dass sie für James mehr war, als bloß eine kleine Schwärmerei oder der verletzte Stolz.

Er schien wie immer, wenn er sie länger ansah, ein wenig Sehnsucht zu versprühen, aber gleichzeitig wich das kleine, sanfte Lächeln nicht von seinen Lippen, als er sie so ausgelassen sah.

„James?" Behutsam sprach Remus ihn an und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Aber sein Blick ruhte weiterhin auf ihr, als er leise sagte:  
"Es ist hoffnungslos, habe ich Recht?"  
Zu gerne hätte Remus _Nein_ gesagt, aber er schwieg. James verstand die unausgesprochene Antwort auch so.


End file.
